Mente rota
by GoldenTeemo
Summary: Caitlyn comete un error al perseguir a Jinx, y termina pagándolo caro. Pero... y si este error resulta ser algo bueno? Y qué si Jinx no busca destruir todo porque sí? Tiene un buen motivo? Podrá Caitlyn encontrarlo, y quizás reparar la arruinada mente de Jinx? Cait x Jinx. ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO, es una traducción del inglés. Cover art por Ninozilla en DeviantArt.
1. Capítulo 1: Atrapada

**AVISO IMPORTANTE! LEER ANTES DE COMENZAR CON EL FANFIC.**

 **Hola. Soy yo, GoldenTeemo. Y antes de que empiecen a leer, quiero avisarles que este fanfic NO es mío. La autoría de este fic pertenece a un usuario de esta página llamado NvInfinitium. El fanfic original, Broken Gears, sólo está escrito en inglés, y es uno de mis fanfics favoritos. Decidí traducirlo, para compartirlo con la comunidad de habla hispana y que nadie se pierda de este hermoso fic. Por supuesto, tengo el completo permiso del autor. Si saben hablar inglés, es preferible que lean el original: no creo poder poner enlaces aquí, pero lo pueden buscar fácilmente.  
**

 **Por favor, si quieren apoyar al autor, síganlo en su cuenta (NvInfinitium) y síganme a mí, me apoyaría para traducir más fics en un futuro. Si quieren dejar reviews, la pueden traducir en Google Translate y luego dejarla en el fic original, o simplemente me las envían y yo me encargaré de traducirlas y enviárselas al autor. Sin embargo, les pido que me dejen reviews sobre cualquier error de traducción aquí: a veces traduzco demasiado literalmente, y quizá algunos errores se me hayan escapado en la revisión.**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten del fanfic. Nuevos capítulos muy pronto.  
**

* * *

Caitlyn estaba patrullando sola por primera vez en un largo tiempo. Normalmente, estaría con Vi, quien la distraería del aburrimiento de esperar a divisar un criminal con su molesta pero cómica actitud. Pero hoy, a Vi se la necesitaba en otro distrito donde el crimen estaba subiendo cada vez más. Aunque el crimen en el distrito donde Caitlyn se encontraba también estaba por encima de lo normal, y se reportaron avistamientos de Jinx cerca, por lo que decidieron separarse, y Caitlyn tuvo que sentarse aburrida y sola en su patrulla, ya que nada había ocurrido todavía.

 _Qué raro, había olvidado lo aburrido que es patrullar sola. Aunque supongo que es lindo tener un poco de tiempo para relajarme,_ pensaba la Sheriff mientras observaba la rutina diaria de los ciudadanos de los distritos bajos de Piltover. No había visto nada fuera de lo normal, así que solo observaba cómo personas simples vivían sus vidas simples.

 _Al menos es mejor que el papeleo._ Contrario a la creencia popular, Caitlyn odia el papeleo. Es como cruzar un infierno, y siempre es peor cuando Vi no realiza el suyo y Caitlyn se ve forzada a hacer también el de su compañera. Caitlyn odia tener que hacer el papeleo de Vi, pasando por todas las quejas sobre las brutas acciones de la vigilante y los destrozos provocados por cierta terrorista de pelo color celeste.

Y hablando de Roma, Caitlyn vio una persona que coincidía con la descripción común de la mayor criminal de Piltover: piel pálida, figura delgada, y largas trenzas celestes. La chica estaba oculta bajo un gran abrigo negro y le daba la espalda a Caitlyn, de forma que la Sheriff no pudiera ver la apariencia de Jinx, además de las pocas partes expuestas de piel y cabello azul. Ella tampoco podía ver los rojos y demoníacos ojos de Jinx, pero sin ninguna duda sabía que era Jinx disfrazada. Nadie más en la ciudad encajaba con la apariencia de la criminal, y el hecho de que estaba usando el abrigo para no levantar sospechas solo confirmó más su identidad.

 _Así que los reportes eran ciertos, pero… ¿Qué está haciendo Jinx aquí? Ella suele destruir los distritos ricos. Nunca los distritos pobres o de clase media,_ pensó Caitlyn, perpleja tras ver a la criminal fuera de los distritos financieros u otros lugares que habituara. Pero dejó pasar estos pensamientos, considerando que no eran importantes en ese momento.

Caitlyn no estaba muy segura de la siguiente decisión que debía tomar. No podía decidir si perseguir a Jinx por su cuenta o solicitar refuerzos. El protocolo requería que pidiera refuerzos para atrapar a un criminal peligroso, y esperarlos, pero varios factores la hicieron dudar de si ésa era la decisión correcta en esa situación. Primero, refuerzos significaban Vi, y Vi significaba daño a la propiedad masivo solamente provocado por ella en su persecución. Caitlyn no tenía muchas ganas de hacer más papeleo por esa razón. Pero también tenía una razón más simple para querer perseguir a Jinx.

Esta podía ser una oportunidad perfecta para rastrear a Jinx hacia su escondite, ya que la criminal ni siquiera la había visto. Mientras Caitlyn se mantuviera cautelosa y en silencio, podría descubrir la base de operaciones de Jinx, y sin levantar sospechas, volver luego con un escuadrón policial para arrestar a la criminal. Eso sonaba como una decisión más lógica, ya que las incontables veces que Caitlyn había perseguido a Jinx nunca habían dado sus frutos. Quizás dejar que Jinx guiara, sin saberlo, a Caitlyn a cualquiera sea el lugar que llamase hogar, lograra mejores resultados.

Luego de un rato y decidir que seguirla sería la mejor opción, se bajó de su auto patrulla, llevándose consigo su sombrero y rifle. Siguió silenciosamente a Jinx por un callejón, manteniéndose lo suficientemente alejada para no ser oída. Luego de varios minutos de andar tras la criminal, empezaba a parecer que Jinx ni siquiera se había enterado de su presencia, ya que la criminal seguía caminando por ahí despreocupadamente, incluso riéndose para sí misma cada tanto.

Raramente, nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia de Jinx, así que Caitlyn asumió que el abrigo que llevaba puesto la prevenía de ser identificada. Pero antes de que Caitlyn pudiera seguir sacando conclusiones, Jinx se metió por otra rama del callejón.

Caitlyn continuó siguiéndola, adentrándose cada vez más en el distrito. Siguió a Jinx entre los giros y vueltas de múltiples callejones y calles poco pobladas, con ningún final a la vista. Estaba empezando a sentirse frustrada y ansiosa, preguntándose si simplemente debería llamar a refuerzos en ese instante e intentar capturar a Jinx antes de que llegara a destino. Pero la Sheriff calmó sus nervios, y decidió ser paciente y esperar un arresto más seguro, continuando la silenciosa persecución con la esperanza de que Jinx eventualmente la condujera hacia su escondite.

De repente, Jinx apuró su caminar para doblar la esquina y entrar en otro callejón. Caitlyn le siguió el paso tan silenciosamente como le fue posible y entró en el callejón. Era un camino sin salida, y Jinx no se encontraba a la vista, lo que inmediatamente alertó a Caitlyn.

El temor invadió a la Sheriff, que abrió más los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que Jinx _se había dado cuenta de su presencia_ y la estaba conduciendo a una trampa. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se escuchó una risa, y un cohete, disparado hacia algo que se encontraba sobre ella, explotó, causando que cayeran escombros sobre ella.

Lo siguiente que Caitlyn sintió fue una repentina e inmensa presión. Había sido aplastada bajo los pesados escombros.

Involuntariamente, dejó salir un llanto rasposo, al sentir el insoportable dolor. Sintió un líquido caliente debajo de ella, que humedeció su espalda. Tuvo escalofríos al darse cuenta de que estaba sintiendo su propia sangre. Lo que más le asustaba era que no tenía ni idea siquiera de dónde provenía la sangre.

 _Así es como muero? Por ser tan idiota como para perseguir a Jinx sin refuerzos, y sin darme cuenta de que ella me estaba conduciendo a una trampa?_ Pensó Caitlyn amargamente mientras se encontraba bajo los destrozos. Se le volvió agotador y doloroso respirar, y el intenso dolor amenazaba con dejarla inconsciente en cualquier momento.

 _Por favor, no. No estoy lista para morir. No así…_

En un último desesperado intento para salvarse, intentó alcanzar su dispositivo de comunicación para alertar a su compañera de su situación. Estaba atado a su cinturón en su cadera derecha, así que todo lo que necesitaba era estirar un poco su brazo derecho para presionar un botón y pedir ayuda.

Pero al intentar, se dio cuenta de que su brazo no respondía, causándole un inmenso dolor con sólo intentar moverlo. Intentó de nuevo, consiguiendo los mismos resultados, con puntos negros de dolor bailando frente a sus ojos. La desesperación se apoderó de ella y lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que gritaba una vez más.

Su brazo derecho estaba inhabilitado, posiblemente para siempre…

Tendría que alcanzar el dispositivo con su mano izquierda, si es que todavía era capaz de hacerlo.

Con la esperanza a un nivel mayor que nunca antes en su vida, probó mover su brazo izquierdo. Por fortuna, respondió, y pudo atravesar con él los escombros para llegar a su cadera. Ahora todo lo que debía hacer era alcanzar el dispositivo y activarlo. Los puntos negros comenzaron a crecer en su visión, amenazando con incapacitarla. Esto la llenó de pánico. Sin embargo, logró concentrarse y alcanzó el dispositivo, apenas llegando a agarrarlo, y oprimió el botón.

Se escuchó un leve _bip-bip_ , y luego la voz de su compañera, aliviando a la desesperada Sheriff.

"¿Qué pasa, Caitlyn? Estoy a punto de comer mi almuerzo. ¿Puedes esperar hasta más tarde?" pidió Vi, un poco molesta por ser interrumpida. En cualquier otra situación, Caitlyn habría retado a su compañera por ser tan maleducada y por no reconocer la prioridad que debía darle al trabajo. En especial en situaciones de emergencia como ésta. Sin embargo, reprochar a Vi definitivamente no era importante para Caitlyn ahora mismo, y comenzó a suplicar.

"Necesito ayuda…por favor… ven. Rápido." murmuró Caitlyn débilmente, con su voz y su consciencia muriendo lentamente. Fue muy doloroso pronunciar esa pequeña cantidad de palabras, y temió no poder decir nada más. La poca consciencia que le quedaba esperó haber hablado lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada, de otro modo sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano y moriría aquí.

"¿Q-Qué? ¿¡Caitlyn?!" Había funcionado. ¡La había escuchado! Una leve sonrisa se formó en su cara, y esperó que el rescate llegara a tiempo.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estás? No importa, solo te rastrearé. Aguanta Cupcake, estoy en camino! No cortes la transmisión!" exclamó la alarmada y estresada voz de su compañera.

Sin embargo, la Sheriff ya no podía responder o cumplir con la petición de Vi, ya que su visión se estaba desvaneciendo y dolía hasta respirar. Pero justo cuando estaba por perder la consciencia, vio algo, y podría jurar que era alguna luz brillando por entre los escombros y ojos violetas fijándose en ella…

* * *

 **(Nota del autor original)**

 **Bienvenido a Broken Gears.**

 **Esta es una historia de redención, centrada en una relación de Caitlyn x Jinx. Está clasificada como T por lenguaje, violencia, y mención de temas como abuso, violación, y muerte. Si te sientes incómodo con alguno de esos temas, no te recomiendo leer esta historia.**

 **Aviso: Los personajes, el entorno, y todo lo relacionado con ellos, excepto la trama, son propiedad de Riot Games.**

 **Si disfrutas la historia, asegúrate de agregarla a favoritos/seguirla y dejar tu review. Todo me ayuda a crecer como autor, y será apreciado y por supuesto me inspirará a seguir escribiendo!**

 **Espero que disfrutes la historia, y gracias por leer.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Despertar

Caitlyn se despertó en una habitación oscura, con un dolor de cabeza que estaba por partirla a la mitad. Sentía golpes en la cabeza y el cuerpo le dolía horriblemente, especialmente la parte derecha. El dolor le recordó cómo había caído estúpidamente en aquella trampa. Reprochándose a sí misma, no podía decidir con quién estaba más molesta: Jinx por lastimarla y casi matarla, o ella misma por ser tan tonta como para perseguir a la peligrosa criminal sin ningún tipo de refuerzo. Decidió ignorar de momento su enojo para examinarse.

Primero intentó sentarse para revisar la extensión de sus heridas, pero rápidamente se cayó al sentir una corriente de dolor subiendo por la parte superior de su pecho. Se vio forzada a simplemente mirar hacia abajo con limitados movimientos de la cabeza y examinarse. A primera vista, observó que su uniforme había sido reemplazado por unos shorts opacos y vendas que cubrían su pecho, originalmente blancas, manchadas de rojo por su sangre; necesitaban ser cambiadas. Por suerte, por lo que ella podía notar, las heridas se encontraban mayormente en la parte derecha de su pecho, a juzgar por el sangrado. Ahora, a ver la parte que ella más temía.

Miró lentamente su brazo derecho, con esperanza de que no hubiese sido amputado o algo por el estilo. Para su inmenso alivio, vio que seguía adherido a su cuerpo, apoyado sobre un reposabrazos. Quien fuera la persona que la había vendado, se había cerciorado de que el brazo no tuviese contacto con su pecho dañado, pero siguiese posado.

Caitlyn decidió probar su brazo, flexionándolo cuidadosamente. Cuando el dolor se extendió por todo el brazo, fue capaz de determinar que se había roto al menos la muñeca y la mayor parte del antebrazo. También se dio cuenta de que la parte superior de su brazo estaba en condiciones, sólo lastimada en algunos lugares. Luego examinó a fondo su pecho, y, usando su mano izquierda, la cual estuvo aliviada de encontrar en perfecto estado, presionó levemente cada costilla en su lado derecho. Con gemidos de dolor cada vez, contó tres costillas rotas, o al menos fracturadas, y varias más lastimadas.

Satisfecha con la examinación de sus heridas más graves, decidió examinar el resto de su cuerpo. Además de las áreas críticas, parecía estar relativamente bien, con un par de heridas aquí y allá. Supuso que debía de considerarse afortunada, ya que logró proteger áreas vitales antes de que el escombro la golpeara. Debió haberse encogido involuntariamente y protegido a sí misma con su brazo derecho mientras todo caía sobre ella.

Pero no se sintió muy afortunada en el momento; especialmente ya que sabía que estaría varias semanas recuperándose, fuera de servicio. Los criminales actuarían más libremente, sabiendo que la Sheriff no estaba para detenerlos. Y para empeorar las cosas, estaba a merced de quienquiera que se tomó el tiempo de vendarla. Podría ser una persona maléfica, con malas intenciones para la sheriff.

Gruñó, cerró los ojos y puso la mano que aún le funcionaba sobre su cara, en señal de frustración. Se dio una cachetada a sí misma por haber actuado tan tontamente, lo que sólo causó que el dolor de cabeza que había comenzado a desvanecerse regresara para vengarse. Debía tener una contusión, ya que sintió vendas sobre su sien. Eso explicaría el agudo dolor. Gruñió una vez más.

" _Excelente trabajo, Caitlyn. No sólo casi mueres, sino que te pusiste a ti misma en una situación sobre la que no tienes control. Hiciste lo que habría hecho Vi, persiguiendo a Jinx así. Pero a diferencia de Vi, no tienes unos gigantescos guanteletes para protegerte, lo que hizo que caer en esa trampa fuera aún más estúpido"_ se reprochaba mentalmente.

 _Ahora, fíjate dónde estás. ¿En alguna especie de… casa?_

Resopló, dejando de retarse a ella misma y decidió concentrarse en cosas más importantes, como averiguar en dónde diablos se encontraba. Hasta donde sabía, estaba sobre una cama a juzgar por su superficie, así que debía ser una habitación. Asumió que estaba en alguna casa. ¿Pero dónde se encontraba exactamente? Esa era la pregunta que necesitaba contestar. Decidió mirar a su alrededor para averiguarlo.

Tan cuidadosamente como pudo, levantó su cuerpo y cabeza para obtener una mejor vista de sus alrededores. Se encontraba en una oscura habitación que era levemente iluminada por la luz de una ventana justo frente a ella. Supuso que cualquier fuente de luz que la habitación poseyera estaba apagada por el momento. Era difícil saber si había muebles u otros objetos con la iluminación actual, pero logró encontrar la puerta, ubicada a su izquierda. Se podía ver un halo de luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta.

Era sabido que no había sido rescatada por Vi ni llevado a un hospital. No, quien fuera la persona que la había salvado de sus heridas debía ser también su captora. Y quien fuera que sea, debía estar en alguna parte del otro lado de esa puerta.

Quizás había sido Jinx quien la había rescatado. Era la explicación más razonable, aunque no tenía sentido en lo más mínimo, al menos desde el punto de vista de Caitlyn. ¿Jinx no sólo la había vendado, si no que la había traído a una habitación de su propia casa o escondite o lo que fuera? No tenía sentido para Caitlyn el porqué Jinx haría algo como eso, especialmente luego de ser la que hirió a Caitlyn en primer lugar. Pero, después de todo, Jinx nunca parecía tener sentido…

Quizá Jinx pensaba en tener a la Sheriff de rehén. No era como si Caitlyn pudiera resistirse de alguna forma, así que sería fácil para Jinx mantenerla prisionera. Probablemente esa era la razón por la que la criminal la mantenía ahí.

Aunque hubiese sido mucho mas simple, y menos costoso para Jinx dejar que Caitlyn muriera sin más. Se habría librado de una gran amenaza para ella, y se podría haber aprovechado de su ausencia para causar gran caos en la ciudad. ¿Por qué se molestaría en salvar a Caitlyn? Esto la dejaba perpleja.

La muchacha herida resopló, sabiendo que no tenía utilidad hacerse esas preguntas ahora. No había nadie allí para responderlas, y tampoco podía responderlas por su cuenta. Todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento era ser paciente.

 _Maldita sea…_


	3. Capítulo 3: Paciencia

Era ya el atardecer cuando Caitlyn se despertó nuevamente. Al menos, por lo que Caitlyn pudo deducir de la pequeña franja de luz que entraba por la ventana, lo era.

Sintió algo tocar brevemente su piel, y luego una fría brisa respirar sobre lo que ahora era su pecho expuesto. El delicado cariño del aire fue, desafortunadamente, reemplazado con un dolor que creció en un instante en su pecho. Su cuerpo entero quemaba y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, esperando ver un mundo en llamas alrededor suyo.

Para su sorpresa, nada se estaba incendiando. Al menos se podía asegurar de que no había ido a parar al infierno mientras dormía. Aunque no estuvo del todo segura sobre ello, ya que lo siguiente que vio fueron los ojos violetas del diablo, mirándola fijamente.

 _Jinx._ Caitlyn se grit her teeth los dientes involuntariamente, no sabiendo si era una respuesta al dolor o simplemente por ver a la criminal.

"Ups, perdona, Sombrerote. No quise despertarte. Pensé que podrías dormir a través de todo, pero supongo que el antiséptico era muy fuerte para eso, ¿eh? Bueno, al menos estás sana y salva… casi. Pero ey, no te moriste en sueños ni nada" Jinx se rió, molestando aún más a la Sheriff.

Estaba parada sobre Caitlyn, sosteniendo una gasa en sus manos. Estaba empapada en antiséptico y roja de limpiar la sangre de Caitlyn. Caitlyn se dio cuenta de que el dolor estaba amenizando, de un ardor capaz de quemarle el alma a una leve pero molesta sensación. El antiséptico parecía estar controlando sus heridas. Dolían mucho menos que el día anterior, sin embargo, Caitlyn no pretendía decirle eso a Jinx.

Caitlyn miró con desconfianza a la criminal, quien seguía sobre ella, sonriendo. "…Jinx," gruñó. Para elevar su frustración, Jinx sólo le hizo una mueca, como si no le importase que la Sheriff estuviese furiosa solo por tenerla a la vista.

"¡La única e inigualable! ¿Estabas esperando a alguien más? ¿Vi, quizás? O sea, puedo hacer una imitación de ella si eso es lo que quieres. Quizá te haga sentir mejor. Mira, déjame mostrarte. Creo que ya lo tengo." Jinx tragó saliva y comenzó con dicha imitación, aunque de pésima manera: "Vi? Jeje! De violencia" "Si le das a un muro, dale fuerte!" enfatizó Jinx hablando en un falsete y pegando puñetazos al aire.

Caitlyn se estaba irritando bastante, y estaba a segundos de perder la faceta calmada que estaba mostrando. Tomó aliento, solamente para evitar insultar a Jinx antes de hablar.

"Jinx… si crees que me voy a sentar aquí a escuchar tus ridículas y molestas ocurrencias, estás más loca de lo que creí. No me interesan tus imitaciones o cualquier otro de tus juegos. Y quiero dejar esto claro: **encontraré** una manera de salir de aquí, y cuando lo haga, te prometo que te meteré en la cárcel de máxima seguridad donde perteneces," dijo con furia Caitlyn. Para mayor frustración, Jinx respondió con una risa, ignorando completamente su amenaza.

"…Crees que es muy gracioso, verdad?"

"Por supuesto que es gracioso, tonta Sombrerote. Actúas como si pudieras hacerme algo para escaparte. ¿Qué puedes hacer con diez millones de costillas rotas y un brazo roto? ¡No podrías ni lastimar a una mosca si quisieras! Bueno, en realidad sí podrías con tu mano izquierda… o pateándola o algo… ¡pero ese no es el punto! No irás a ninguna parte. Eres mía ahora, Sombrerote, así que acostúmbrate a ello y disfrútalo!" Jinx tenía una irritante confianza con ella, especialmente con sus palabras, haciendo a Caitlyn desear más que sólo lastimarla. Lo que empeoraba la situación era el hecho de que Jinx tenía razón, y ambas lo sabían.

Caitlyn no estaba en posición de hacer nada…

Se tragó su enfado y frustración por un momento, antes de darse cuenta que todavía contaba con Vi. Era su turno de sonreír. La expresión de Jinx se alteró al ver la sonrisa de Caitlyn, mostrando su desconcierto.

"Quizá tengas razón. No puedo hacerte nada por mi cuenta, o tratar de escapar. Pero Vi me buscará, le avisé antes de desmayarme. Nos encontrará a ambas, y cuando lo haga, desearás que lo único que te espere sea una celda" amenazó Caitlyn, sintiéndose muy confiada.

Jinx pestañeó dos veces, con expresión confundida, antes de reírse con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Jajajajaja! Vi… ¿encontrarme? ¡Eso es gracioso, jajaja! ¡No sabía que podías contar chistes Sombrerote! ¡Es tan chistoso!" Jinx reía tanto que debía detenerse a respirar, y se limpiaba lágrimas invisibles.

"Dios, si no te conociera tanto, pensaría que de verdad te lo hubieses creído. No te lo crees, ¿no?"

Caitlyn desvió la mirada, sin contestar la pregunta.

"Espera, ¿en serio lo crees? Oh, Sombrerote, ¿cómo puedes tener tanta fe en semejante imbécil? Es muy decepcionante. ¡Ni siquiera tú pudiste encontrar este lugar, y eres la mejor detective que hay! ¿Qué te hace pensar que esa estúpida cabeza de ladrillo nos encontrará? ¡No podría encontrar el camino hasta aquí ni para salvar su vida, imagínate la tuya!" Jinx volvió a reírse, tan fuerte que necesitaba abrazarse a sí misma para no perder el equilibrio.

Cada carcajada hacía enojar más a Caitlyn, pero ella sabía que no podía hacer nada sobre ello. Al final, Jinx tenía razón en todo. Lo único que podía hacer era aceptar la verdad sobre todo, pero eso no significaba que le gustara.

"Sólo enfréntalo, Sombrerote, serás mi prisionera por un _largo, largo_ tiempo. Pero créeme, te va a encantar aquí. Vamos a divertirnos tanto juntas." Caitlyn no creyó tener el mismo concepto de "diversión" que Jinx, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Al menos, no verbalmente. Mentalmente, estaba insultando a Jinx peor de lo que Gangplank lo haría cuando está de buen humor. Es más, el pirata incluso estaría orgulloso de su vocabulario si la escuchara.

"De todos modos, vine para ver que todo esté bien y vendarte de nuevo. Así que dejame hacer eso rápido." Jinx tomó un rollo de venda que estaba al lado de la cama y cortó una tira. Una fría brisa entró por la ventana, haciendo que Caitlyn temblara.

Fue entonces que Caitlyn se dio cuenta de que toda la parte superior de su pecho estaba expuesta. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y trató de taparse con su mano izquierda, sin éxito. Jinx, al darse cuenta de que estaba avergonzada, se rió.

"Oh, vamos, Sombrerote. Eres orgullosa y dura, pero te averguenzas taaan fácilmente... es decepcionante. Gracioso, pero decepcionante."

Las mejillas de Caitlyn enrojecieron aún más.

"¡C-Cállate! N-No me averguenzo, solo...solo...tengo frío, okey?" Se insultó a sí misma por avergonzarse tanto y por titubear. Jinx no se convenció.

"Ajá. Tú no te averguenzas, y a mí no me gusta explotar cosas."

Caitlyn rodó los ojos hacia atrás. "¿En serio vas a ser así de sarcástica? Si lo harás, sé compasiva y mátame ahora. Preferiría eso." Como respuesta, Jinx le sacó la lengua.

"Puedo ser y hacer lo que yo quiera, y vas a tener que lidiar con eso. Ahora, ¡mueve el brazo, señorita avergonzada!"

Caitlyn se resignó y obedeció. Al hacerlo, pudo obtener una vista clara de su pecho. Estaba como ella esperaba: relativamente sano en la mitad izquierda, salvo por algunas marcas, y lastimado en la mitad derecha. Su lado derecho oscilaba entre violeta y azul, y tenía hilos donde su piel debió ser cosida. Después de todo, Caitlyn sabía que no estaba tan mal y que podría haber sido peor.

"¡Bien, ella me escuchó! Señorita Avergonzada evolucionó a Sombrerote de nuevo." bromeó Jinx mientras envolvía a Caitlyn en vendas. "No sé por qué te avergüenzas tanto. Deberías estar orgullosa de ese buen par que tienes ahí." Caitlyn se enrojeció de nuevo.

"Ey, ¿puedes intentar sentarte? Volvería esto muuuuuucho más fácil."

Caitlyn obedeció, sabiendo que por ahora tenía que seguir las instrucciones de Jinx, e intentó sentarse. Su pecho comenzó a dolerle, y no lo soportaba. De repente, sintió frías manos sujetar su cuerpo, ayudándola. Ignorando el fuego que ardía en sus mejillas y la suavidad de las manos de Jinx, logró levantarse un poco.

"¡Perfecto! Ahora, a vendarte del todo." Jinx giró el rollo alrededor de Caitlyn varias veces antes de ajustarlo con algún tipo de cinta. Después, le dio a Caitlyn una camiseta cualquiera que estaba al pie de la cama, y la ayudó a ponérsela.

"Ahí esta, ahora podés proteger tu vergüenza."

"Yo no-" Caitlyn se detuvo, sabiendo que no tenía sentido discutir con la criminal. "Está bien. Lo que sea. Me avergüenzo." Un pensamiento pasó por su mente, ayudándola a cambiar de tema. "¿Cómo sabes curar heridas como éstas?"

"Je, cuando eres la mejor y más sorprendente criminal del mundo, escapando de la ley diariamente, y eres perseguida por una francotiradora de élite y un toro embravecido con guanteletes más grandes que su cabeza, seguro consigues habilidades bastante útiles. Ésta es una de ellas." Caitlyn podía ver que eso tenía sentido. "¿Así que, tienes más preguntas que hacer mientras estoy aquí?"

"Sí, ¿te molestaría explicarme que diablos hago aquí? Estoy esperando una respuesta para eso hace rato. ¿Desde cuándo intentas incapacitarme a Vi o a mí? Pensé que sólo te gustaba molestarnos por diversión. Nunca nos habías lastimado antes. ¿Qué fue diferente esta vez? ¿Y por qué no simplemente matarme? ¿No haría las cosas mas fáciles?"

"Bueno, primero, fue un accidente. Lo prometo. Sólo quería atraparte en ese callejón, y luego raptarte. Aunque las cosas no salieron como esperaba, je. Pero al menos de esta manera no tuve que noquearte manualmente. Aunque me costó bastante vendar todas esas heridas y huesos rotos, y limpiar la sangre. ¿Por qué no dejé que mueras? Esa es fácil de contestar: te quiero viva, tonta."

"¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué querrías raptarme? ¿Desde cuándo raptas gente? ¿Crees que puedes obtener un rescate por mí? No lo entiendo."

"Mmm, no puedo explicar ésa. No necesito un rescate. Para eso robo otro banco y listo. No sé por qué quise raptarte. ¿Para divertirme más, supongo? Carapescado, ¿qué piensas tú?" Jinx levantó el lanzacohetes del piso, donde se encontraba, y comenzó a hablar con él, como si fuera una marioneta.

Abría y cerraba la "boca" del lanzacohetes para simular que hablaba, y hablaba en una voz grave y cómica para él. "Es simple, señorita Caitlyn. Jinx quería una amiga, y pensó que serías buena para ella. Además, ella está ena-" Carapescado fue interrumpido por Jinx, que lo miró de mala manera, como si estuviese a punto de decir algo que ella no quería que él dijera.

"¡Carapescado! ¡Arma mala! Sabes que no tienes permitido decir cosas como esa. Ahora estás en problemas. ¡No habrá aceite extra por dos semanas, jovencito!" Jinx reprendió al lanzacohetes.

"Pero-"

"¡Nada de peros! No quiero ni verte ahora. Ve a sentarte en el rincón a reflexionar sobre tu vida." Puso al lanzacohetes en una esquina de la habitación, y dejó a Caitlyn con la duda de si había alguna parte de ella que no estuviera completamente loca.

"De todos modos, no importa porqué te rapté. Estás aquí ahora, así que no importa. ¿No es cierto, Pow-Pow?"

Levantó la ametralladora del mismo lugar donde había estado el lanzacohetes, y pretendió hablar con ella también.

"¡Sí, ahora eres nuestra, puta! ¡Ni siquiera pienses en escapar! ¡Puedo ver tus intenciones, y si llego a ver cualquier cosa sobre escapar, te dispararé mientras duermes!"

"¡Pow-Pow! ¡Metralleta mala!" Jinx le gritó a su arma, y comenzó a discutir con ella, o, en realidad, con ella misma.

Caitlyn ignoró la locura y las amenazas de Jinx, y se concentró en otras cosas. Ya había pensado en escapar varias veces, pero no se le ocurría ninguna idea plausible. Sabía que no tenía ninguna chance de escapar en ese momento. Ni siquiera podía intentar luchar con Jinx para liberarse; incluso si no estuviese en su condición actual, ese pensamiento habría sido ridículo.

Jinx debía ser mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba si era capaz de llevar su arsenal de armas consigo todos los días. Su lanzacohetes, ametralladora, y el resto de armas que ella poseía no podían ser livianos. Además, Caitlyn no era muy fuerte físicamente que digamos. No, intentar luchar con la criminal sería como suicidio. Para su frustración, lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

"¿Sabes qué? Estás castigada. Te sentarás en el taller por el resto del día para pensar en tus palabras y lo dolorosas que pueden ser." Caitlyn escucho a Jinx terminar.

"Bueno, tengo que poner a estos dos en penitencia. Volveré más tarde con comida, Sombrerote. Trata de dormir un poco!" Jinx se dirigió hacia la entrada.

"Espera, yo…" Caitlyn no sabía qué decir. No le gustaba quedar sola sin nada que hacer, incluso si su única compañía era una criminal maniática. Pero no le iba a confesar eso a Jinx.

"¿Mmm?" Jinx murmuró, dándose vuelta.

"…nada."

"Bueno, entonces, ¡nos vemos más tarde!" Jinx apagó la luz y se fue. Se escuchó un click afuera, haciéndole saber a Caitlyn que estaba atrapada allí adentro. _Buen trabajo, Caitlyn. Sola, atrapada, en la oscuridad de la casa de una loca._

 _Espléndido…_

Con nada que hacer además de sentarse, Caitlyn trató de volver a dormirse. Quizá era todo un sueño del que pronto despertaría. Pero en el fondo, sabía que todo era completamente real…


	4. Capítulo 4: Aprendiendo

Caitlyn estaba extremadamente aburrida.

Más específicamente, estaba aburrida de esperar en la casa de una loca. En realidad, supuso que sanar en un hospital no sería mucho mejor que aquí. Todavía tendría que esperar a que el proceso de curación terminara. Aunque al menos en un hospital no tendría ganas de apuñalar a sus cuidadores cada vez que los viera…

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que despertó en la prisión, y dos días desde que se despertó con Jinx cuidando de ella. Había estado contando los días en su aburrimiento. Hasta ese entonces, la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado allí era de 4 días, 5 horas, 34 minutos y 17 segundos, aproximadamente. No era una astrónoma ni nada por el estilo, pero supuso que se acercaba bastante a la realidad.

Se aburría tanto que hasta contaba los segundos de cada día.

Odiaba pensar en eso, pero –y nunca lo admitiría a nadie- Caitlyn sentía que las visitas de Jinx eran los momentos más significantes del día. La criminal era… interesante, por así decirlo. Los molestos hábitos de Jinx podían ser cómicos a veces, y cada tanto le sacaban una pequeña risa a la siempre seria Sheriff. Casi.

A pesar del hecho de que Jinx era buscada por más crímenes de los que podía contar con sus manos, y de que deseaba con toda su alma verla encerrada en una prisión de máxima seguridad, Jinx animaba sus días. Era entretenido verla hablar con sus armas, como si de verdad estuvieran vivas y fuera una especie de show de marionetas. Bueno, si los shows de marionetas fueran realizados por criminales sádicos a los que les gusta explotar edificios con las 'marionetas'.

Caitlyn resopló. Debe estar demasiado aburrida, si de verdad cree que pasar tiempo con Jinx es divertido. Quizá Caitlyn era la que se estaba volviendo loca del aburrimiento, o de estar en presencia de Jinx, o en una combinación de ambas.

Cerró los ojos, esperando saltearse el día durmiendo.

Las mañanas, como ahora, eran las peores partes de cada día. La quietud de la temprana luz del amanecer la dejaba sola con sus pensamientos, que no la confortaban en nada. Sus posesiones le habían sido arrebatadas; su sombrero favorito y su arma no estaban a su alcance. Se sentía desnuda y vacía sin ellos y la atormentaban. Trató de no pensar mucho en ellos, por más difícil que fuera.

Caitlyn estaba haciendo lo mejor por tratar de mantener su cordura en esa habitación, que la estaba volviendo loca. Ni siquiera podía volver a dormirse para quitarse el aburrimiento, incluso si quisiera. Incluso su cuerpo le prohibía intentar dormir, así que intentó entretenerse mirando a través de las grietas de la ventana.

Obviamente, no pudo distinguir nada, ya que estaba muy lejos de la ventana. Solo se veía luz y imágenes borrosas de objetos en la distancia. Caitlyn se resignó y apartó su vista de la ventana. Iba a ser una larga mañana...

Decidió pasar el tiempo pensando en qué estaría haciendo su compañera. Vi debía estar perdiendo la cabeza tratando de encontrarla. Ese pensamiento le sabía agridulce: dulce, porque sería muy gracioso ver a Vi volviéndose loca de la preocupación, y amargo, porque su compañera seguro la creía en problemas o incluso muerta. Caitlyn decidió pensar en otra cosa, sabiendo que sólo se iba a deprimir más.

Se escucho un click en la puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos, y otro click sonó un poco más tarde, dando a entender que la cerradura estaba siendo desbloqueada. Por fin había llegado Jinx.

 _Llega un poco más tarde de lo normal. Usualmente habría venido para darme de almorzar o lo que sea. Curioso... Me pregunto un poco qué es lo que estuvo haciendo todo el día._ Pensaba Caitlyn mientras se abría la puerta, y Jinx entraba, sin sus armas. _Qué raro, generalmente lleva sus armas con ella. Me pregunto por qué es diferente hoy a los otros días..._

"¡Hola, Sombrerote! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Me extrañaste?" preguntó Jinx alegremente, estirando las últimas sílabas a propósito.

"No, no te extrañé" mintió Caitlyn. "¿Y cómo crees que estoy? Estoy presa a esta cama, sentada aquí aburrida todo el día. Me gustaría verte intentar sentarte aquí sin aburrirte, al menos por una hora."

"Si eso quieres, lo haré"

 _Espera, ¿qué?_

Jinx caminó hacia la cama y saltó sobre ella, acostándose justo a la izquierda de una sorprendida Sheriff. Se acomodó en la cama, tratando de no acercarse o tocar las heridas de Caitlyn.

"¡¿Q-Qué diablos?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" exclamó Caitlyn. Miró a la chica, y vio los ojos violetas mirándola fijamente. Inmediatamente alejó la vista hacia la ventana, sintiéndose incómoda.

"Dijiste que te gustaría verme intentar sentarme aquí por una hora. Así que lo haré, si con eso te entretendrás. ¿Lo harás?"

"Uh," fue lo único que Caitlyn murmuró. No sabía como reaccionar a eso. Estaba siendo sarcástica, y estaba segura de que Jinx lo había entendido. Quizá Jinx lo entendió, pero simplemente no le importaba.

"Tomaré eso como un sí. Así que, la ventana. Es interesante, ¿no?"

Caitlyn miró de nuevo a la chica, que tenía una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios. Frunció el ceño, mostrando que estaba molesta.

"...Sí. Al menos es mas interesante que cualquier otra cosa en esta habitación"

"Eso duele."

Caitlyn miró a Jinx hacer pucheros, y tuvo que aguantar una risa. La criminal podía ser infantil, pero cómica a veces.

"Me refería a que es más interesante que cualquier otra cosa sin vida en esta habitación." No estaba muy segura de por qué le daba la razón a Jinx corrigiéndose a sí misma, pero tampoco importaba.

"¡Yay! ¡Siempre supe que te caía bien, Sombrerote!"

"...¿Qué? No, no me caes bien. Te odio, y odio todo sobre ti."

"Pff, no me puedes mentir a mí. Yo sé que te caigo bien. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos."

Caitlyn rodó sus ojos. "Eres insoportable. Espero que lo sepas."

"Eso fue rudo." Caitlyn no tuvo que mirar a la chica para saber que estaba haciendo pucheros de nuevo. Decidió ignorarla, aunque era difícil hacerlo teniéndola justo al lado suyo.

"¡Ey! ¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?" preguntó Jinx de repente, estirando la palabra _divertido_.

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con 'divertido'?" respondió Caitlyn, mirando a la chica que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Tenía un poco de curiosidad, pero a la vez desconfiaba. La idea de algo 'divertido' que Jinx tenía era muy diferente de la suya.

"Je, ya vas a ver. ¡Hoy vamos a ir a un lugar especial!"

"¿Qué?"

Jinx estaba un poco molesta. "Para ser la famosa Sheriff de Piltover, la misma que hace que los chicos malos se hagan encima y a la que los niños ven como una heroína, no eres muy inteligente. Es como la décima vez que dices 'qué' hoy.

Caitlyn la miró, frunciendo el ceño. "¡Ey! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber a qué diablos te refieres con ir a un 'lugar especial'? Y cómo pretendes que vaya allí, cuando apenas me puedo mover, y menos caminar?" respondió Caitlyn, molesta tras haber Jinx insinuado que era una tonta.

"Muy fácil. ¡Así!" Jinx se levantó y caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama. Se paró en el borde de la cama, y examinó a Caitlyn, haciéndola sentir incómoda bajo su mirada. De repente, Jinx se inclinó sobre ella y posó sus brazos bajo Caitlyn. Entonces la levantó como si fuera su novia en un casamiento, sosteniéndola por su hombro izquierdo y sus piernas.

Caitlyn abrió los ojos como platos tras ser levantada, y se sacudió en los brazos de la peliazul a modo de protesta. "¡B-Bájame! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

"Relájate, Sombrerote. No te voy a soltar. Y quédate quieta, se te van a abrir las heridas, y no te vendaré de nuevo."

Caitlyn dejó de moverse, pero seguía tensa y alerta. No sintió ninguna presión en sus heridas, ya que Jinx la estaba sosteniendo delicadamente. Pero seguía nerviosa, pensando que se resbalaría y Jinx la soltaría.

"Eres tan tensa y desconfiada, Sombrerote. ¡Relájate!" le ordenó Jinx, soltando su habitual risa.

"Perdona, pero no confío exactamente en una maníaca que, por satisfacer su necesidad de explotar cosas, casi me mata. Así que no, no me 'relajaré'."

No se relajó, pero si se calmó. Habiendo pasado ya el miedo de caerse y lastimarse aún más, se dio cuenta de que había estado en lo cierto: Jinx era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía ser. Era eso, o Caitlyn era mucho más liviana de lo que parecía ser. Prefirió asumir que era la segunda.

"Pff, prefiero que me llamen experta en explosivos a que me llamen maníaca, y sí, es una profesión válida, muchas gracias. Mira a Ziggs, explota cosas todo el tiempo y no le dices nada."

"Sí, porque Ziggs no explota media ciudad por diversión."

"Sí, sí, lo que digas." Jinx la llevó a la puerta, y la abrió como pudo, mientras sostenía con delicadeza a la Sheriff. Caitlyn se dio cuenta de que Jinx estaba siendo extremadamente cuidadosa de no presionar sus heridas. Por qué Jinx estaba cuidando tanto de ella era la respuesta que Caitlyn deseaba, pero no podía encontrar.

Jinx la llevó a un pasillo. Pasaron por una ventana abierta mientras lo recorrían. A Jinx, obviamente, no le importaba dejarlo abierto, pero Caitlyn se dio cuenta porqué. La ventana daba a un callejón vacío, y no mostraba nada relevante. Nada que Caitlyn pudiera ver y que le hiciera saber dónde se encontraba.

Miró alrededor un poco más. Vio una puerta a su derecha. Estaba cubierta de una desastrosa escritura a mano, como si un niño enojado hubiese estado escribiendo sobre ella. Había palabras tachadas fuertemente sobre la puerta. Caitlyn sentía curiosidad por esa puerta, pero decidió no preguntar nada.

Jinx continuó caminando por el pasillo y llevó a Caitlyn a lo que supuso era la sala de estar. La habitación estaba llena de muebles, teniendo dos sillones, estanterías, varias mesas y un pequeño hexavisor en un estante en el centro de la habitación. También había una cocina pegada a la habitación en su lado este, relativa al pasillo. Había otras tres puertas conectadas a la sala de estar, una que Caitlyn supuso era la entrada, y otra que, imaginó, era la habitación de Jinx, aunque no tenía ni idea de cuál era cuál, o a dónde llevaba la otra puerta.

Jinx sentó a Caitlyn cuidadosamente en uno de los sillones, y encendió el hexavisor. Alguna especie de caricatura se mostraba en él. "¡Ahí está, un poco de entretenimiento! ¿No quisiera que mi invitado se aburriera, no? Ahora siéntate aquí mientras preparo la cena. ¡Luego de comer, te mostraré el lugar especial!" ordenó Jinx.

Caitlyn obedeció silenciosamente. No tenía idea de qué hacer. Era la primera vez que salía de esa maldita habitación en la que había estado atrapada tanto tiempo, y no sabía muy bien qué esperar de la casa de Jinx.

Era normal, mucho más normal de lo que esperaba. Nunca habría sospechado que Jinx viviera en un lugar como ése. No tenía ninguna de las balas y armas tiradas en el piso ni los dispositivos y las trampas que Caitlyn pensó que tendría. No, era sólo una residencia normal. Era algo que desconcertaba a Caitlyn.

Pero se deshizo de esos pensamientos al darse cuenta de que esta podría ser su única chance de idear un plan de escape. Ya sabía que una de las puertas en esa habitación era la entrada; sólo tenía que averiguar cuál de ellas era.

Escuchó el sonido de algo friéndose, y se inclinó para ver a Jinx cocinando algo que olía delicioso. Pensó en las comidas que le había dado antes, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que había sido Jinx la que las había hecho. _Es una buena cocinera. Es algo que nunca pensé que diría… o pensaría._ Caitlyn sacudió su cabeza y volvió a los pensamientos relacionados a su escape.

* * *

Luego de varios minutos, Jinx terminó de cocinar.

"¡La comida está lista para ser devorada, así que devoremos!" dijo, poniendo un plato lleno frente a Caitlyn, en una pequeña mesa al lado del sillón. El estómago de Caitlyn crujió, haciendo saber que quería saborear lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Tenía más hambre de la que ella misma pensó que tenía. Murmurando un 'gracias' por lo bajo, comenzó a comer. Jinx sonrió y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

Luego de terminar, Jinx limpió lo que sobró de la comida. Luego de terminar de limpiar, Jinx fue hacia donde Caitlyn, y la levantó. Esta vez, Caitlyn estaba preparada, y no se sorprendió. Seguía alerta de Jinx, e incómoda, pero, al igual que antes, supo que sería inútil resistirse. Además, ya no tenía sentido resistirse a Jinx. Valdría mucho más la pena dejar que Jinx la guíe hacia donde ella quiera y luego descubrir sus secretos y trucos, para escapar fácilmente una vez curada. Sólo tenía que seguirle la corriente, por ahora.

"¡Ahora, nos vamos a divertir! ¡Vas a ver el lugar donde ocurre la magia! Nadie más lo vio antes, así que deberías sentirte especial."

Sin molestarse en apagar el hexavisor, llevó a Caitlyn a una de las puertas. Caitlyn intentó imaginar qué tipo de 'magia' estaba a punto de ver, mientras Jinx abría la puerta. A medida que la puerta se movía, dejaba a la vista una especie de taller.

A primera vista, Caitlyn notó que las paredes de la habitación estaban llenas de planos y diseños. Por lo que podía ver, eran prototipos de bombas, ametralladoras, cohetes y todo tipo de armas. También notó partes de armas y balas de todas las formas y tamaños desparramadas por el piso. Esta habitación lucía exactamente como Caitlyn pensó que se vería el resto de la casa.

Caitlyn examinó la habitación y encontró un gran escritorio en una esquina con diversas herramientas sobre él, las principales armas de Jinx , su propia arma y su sombrero favorito. Estaba feliz de ver que sus posesiones habían logrado salir con ella de los escombros, y que estaban cerca suyo. Pero se veían un poco… diferentes, aunque Caitlyn no pudiera notar qué, exactamente, era lo que había cambiado.

Jinx sentó a Caitlyn en una pequeña silla frente al escritorio. "En este lugar ocurre la magia. Me gusta llamarlo la Fábrica de Diversión -dijo Jinx mientras caminaba por la habitación- porque es el lugar donde creo cosas divertidas que explotan cosas y causan más diversión!" Jinx imitó una explosión con sus manos para hacer énfasis.

Caitlyn estaba sorprendida ante esta revelación. _¿Jinx hizo sus propias armas? Siempre creí que las había robado de algún fabricante de armas de Zaun._ Se estaba dando cuenta de que sabía muy poco acerca de Jinx, además de la información básica.

"Así que… ¿fabricaste tus armas tú sola?" Caitlyn dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta.

"Sip, las fabriqué desde el mango hasta la boca, excepto por Zap. Lo conseguí en Zaun y simplemente lo mejoré. Son mis pequeños bebés de diversión y destrucción.

Esto era un dato sorprendente para Caitlyn. Observó una vez más los diseños en las paredes. Eran extremadamente detallados, con diagramas mostrando componentes específicos. Vio un boceto de un UltraSuperMega Cohete Mortal, una mejora a su cohete gigante, que podía explotar en flaming shrapnel al impactar. Otro diseño mostraba una mejora a Carapescado, con cohetes autodirigidos. No podía entender el complejo lenguaje con el que se describían algunas mejoras, pero sólo con ver los diseños podía darse cuenta de que eran mecanismos extremadamente complejos.

Era raro y sorprendente descubrir que Jinx era una genia en avances tecnológicos. Pero también entristeció a Caitlyn pensar que el talento que Jinx poseía estaba siendo desperdiciado para causar destrucción y caos, en vez de ser útil para el mundo. Jinx podría haber sido una increíble ingeniera e inventora. Podría haber salvado vidas, en vez de destruirlas, si tan sólo hubiese elegido otro camino en la vida.

"Supongo que te estarás preguntando qué hacen tus cosas aquí, ¿no?" preguntó Jinx, sacando a la Sheriff de sus pensamientos. Caitlyn se había olvidado de sus cosas con el pasar de los días, pero ahora que las tenía justo en frente suyo, recordó cuanto las había extrañado.

"Sí. ¿Qué les hiciste? Se ven algo… diferentes"

"Bueno, tu arma estaba un poco rota cuando te lastimaste, así que la arreglé. Pero cuando lo hice, me di cuenta de que podía hacerla un millón de veces más increíble. Así que traje tus cosas aquí, y las modifiqué. Tu arma ahora tiene una lente que puede aumentar la imagen hasta 1000 veces más que antes, modifiqué su fuerza y precisión para que se ajusten a esa distancia, y agregué balas más pesadas y penetrantes sólo por diversión; ahora puedes cambiar entre esas y tu munición regular. También ajusté el recoil, para que te empuje mucho menos cuando disparas tu red. Ah, también agregué una lente hextech a tu sombrero. Ahora puedes ver cosas en infrarrojo, rayos X y ultravioleta, haciendo más fácil ubicar objetivos en ciertas situaciones," explicó Jinx, pero Caitlyn estaba completamente perdida.

Nunca había entendido mucho la tecnología, a pesar de que su madre es una ingeniera e inventora destacada. No captó una sola cosa de lo que Jinx había dicho.

"Jinx, espero que sepas que no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando. Todo lo que sé sobre armas es el conocimiento básico de mi rifle, y de las lentes que tiene. Lo he modificado un par de veces añadiendo más lentes, pero eso es prácticamente todo lo que sé sobre avances tecnológicos, y lo hice con ayuda de mi madre. Nada de lo que dijiste tiene sentido para mí"

"Mmm… así que necesitas la versión a prueba de tontos. Bien, puedo explicarte. Básicamente, lo modifiqué para que puedas dispararle en el culo a Viktor desde aquí con tu arma si quisieras, y puedes ver gente a través de las paredes y esas cosas con las lentes de tu sombrero. ¿Es eso lo suficientemente entendible?

Ahora que entendía la explicación, Caitlyn estaba atontada. ¿Podía dispararle a alguien en Zaun desde Piltover con su lente mejorada? Eso era ridículamente fuerte. Es cierto que Zaun está bastante cerca de Piltover, pero aún así ambas ciudades estaban separadas por varios cientos de metros. A partir de ahora, no tendría problemas en apuntar a objetivos en la ciudad vecina, y ni siquiera sabrían de donde vino la bala. Pero una pregunta resonaba en su cabeza: ¿por qué?

 _¿Por qué Jinx hace esto por mí, porque haría algo por mí? Tras salvarme, no tenía nada que hacer por mí, además de alimentarme y eso. Pensé que me tendría de esclava…_ Caitlyn estaba perpleja. Jinx era una criminal buscada, y ella era la Sheriff de la ciudad, quien estaba lastimada y completamente a merced de Jinx. Debería estar tratándola como una esclava, y abusando de su incapacidad.

Pero no lo estaba haciendo. Jinx actuaba como si estuviese ayudando a una amiga lastimada, no a la maldita Sheriff que quería verla tras las rejas.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Jinx?"

"¿Hacer qué? ¿Arreglar tus cosas?"

"Sí, pero ¿por qué me estás ayudando? Entiendo que actúes para mantenerme con vida, ¿pero arreglar y mejorar mi equipamiento? Es como si no supieras o no te importara que lo único que quiero es arrestarte cuando tenga la oportunidad. ¿Estás intentando que me vuelva tu amiga? De verdad espero que no, porque si lo esperas, estás completamente equivocada.

"Sombrerote, ya te lo dije antes. Es porque quiero. Tengo mis razones, jeje. ¿Y quién dijo algo sobre hacer amigos? Yo no, así que deja de pensar en eso. Ahora relájate y observa. Voy a mostrarte hextech básico, y mostrarte qué tan bueno es tu equipo ahora." Jinx se movió hacia la mesa, y agarró algunos componentes, explicándole que hacía cada uno de ellos.

Caitlyn seguía confundida, pero decidió no pensar tanto en las cosas, como Jinx le había dicho. Los pensamientos seguían flotando en el fondo de su mente, pero intentó ignorarlos. Prefirió solo quedarse callada escuchando las explicaciones de Jinx, esperando aprender más sobre su curiosa captora, y comprender el porqué de su actitud hacia ella.


	5. Capítulo 5: Preguntas y respuestas

"Ey, Cait, ¿jugamos un juego?" le preguntó Jinx a la Sheriff, que estaba acostada en su cama, aburrida.

"Seguro, pero… ¿qué clase de juego?" contestó Caitlyn, alerta. Sí, estaba aburrida sin nada que hacer, pero no iba a entretener a Jinx haciendo algo ilegal o contra sus principios.

Jinx levantó sus brazos, como cuando se quiere mostrar que uno está desarmado. "Nada malo, lo prometo. Solo un juego de preguntas y respuestas. Tenemos 10 cada una"

"Ok, supongo que eso está bien."

"¡Perfecto! Yo voy primera. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"

"¿Empezamos con los colores? Está bien. Es violeta, específicamente el mismo tono de mi vestido y de mi sombrero."

"Supongo que eso explica porque usas tanto esa ropa. ¡Te toca ahora!"

"Ok, déjame pensar," Caitlyn intentó pensar en algo. "Cuál es… mmm. Eh, no sé que preguntar. ¿Cuál es _tu_ color favorito?" la Sheriff simplemente devolvió la pregunta.

"No pudiste pensar en nada más, no? Bueno, mi color favorito es azul, pero el rosa está bastante cerca. Mi turno de nuevo. ¿Con qué te entretienes? O sea, ¿cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito?"

"¿Pasatiempo favorito? Me gusta leer cuando no estoy trabajando. No hago mucho en mis horas libres además de eso, o de salir con Vi. ¿Qué haces tú en tu tiempo libre?"

"Bueno, como viste en mi taller, me gusta diseñar y fabricar cosas en mi tiempo libre. Últimamente estuve trabajando en varias modificaciones para mis armas; estoy intentando hacer un nuevo núcleo de fusión hextech para Carapescado que me permite dividir los cohetes en pequeños cohetes bebés en mitad del vuelo. ¡Y los cohetes bebés también explotan como fuegos artificiales!"

Jinx se perdió en sus ideas por un momento. Caitlyn decidió no interrumpir y dejar a Jinx hablar sobre sus invenciones, riendo para sí misma y tomándose tiempo para pensar una pregunta.

"Espera," Jinx paró de hablar de repente, "Cambié totalmente de tema, lo siento. Es mi turno, ¿no?"

Caitlyn asintió.

"A ver, veamos. Mmm… ¡lo tengo! ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?"

"¿Animal favorito? Supongo que sería el lobo. Me fascina la eficiencia con la que cazan. Son rápidos y silenciosos a la hora de matar, al igual que los rifles de francotirador.

"Un lobo, eh? Aunque no estoy muy segura sobre la parte de rápidos y silenciosos. ¿Recuerdas a Warwick y el Lobo de los Kindred? No son para nada rápidos y silenciosos a la hora de matarte en la Grieta.

Caitlyn tembló al recordar la cantidad de veces que había sido hecha pedazos por Warwick, y apenas esquivar las flechas de Corderita sólo para ser cazada por Lobo.

"Bueno, los lobos comunes son eficientes y calculadores a la hora de cazar. ¿Pero hombres lobo y la forma física de la Muerte? No tanto."Jinx rió ante su respuesta, haciéndola sonreír levemente.

"Je, no creo que les interese ser honestos. De todos modos, todavía es tu turno."

"Ah, cierto. Mmm…" Caitlyn observó alrededor suyo, esperando ver algo que sugiriera una pregunta. Al ver el tatuaje de Jinx, se le ocurrió algo.

"Ey, ¿por qué tienes esos tatuajes? ¿Significan algo?"

"¿Mis tatuajes?" Jinx repitió, mirando su propio brazo. "Em, en realidad, no lo sé. Solo tuve ganas de tatuarme, supongo. Y no significan tanto. Tengo las balas porque me gustan las armas y dispararle a cosas, y las nubes porque me gustan. Las nubes parecen grandes almohadas blanditas en el cielo, y siempre me pregunté cómo se sentiría dormir en una. Ya sabes, si fuera posible." explicó, pensativa.

"¡Ey, espera, esas fueron dos preguntas!" la acusó Jinx. Caitlyn la miró inocentemente, como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

Jinx simplemente rodó los ojos y continuó.

"Lo que sea. Además, ya que preguntaste sobre mi apariencia, ¿qué hay sobre la tuya? Qué onda con ese sombrero?"

"El sombrero? Es de mi abuela. Bueno, era. Lo usó durante un baile donde conoció a mi abuelo. Me lo dio porque, cuando era chica, me encantaba usarlo. Lo quiero mucho, y, al tenerlo modificado con lentes, también es útil para apuntar.

"Así que es una reliquia? Genial."

"Supongo que lo es." Al mirar a Jinx, Caitlyn sintió curiosidad por los intensos orbes violetas que la miraban intensamente. No teniendo nada más que preguntar, inquirió sobre ellos.

"El color de tus ojos es natural? Nunca había visto a alguien con ojos violetas.

La pregunta confundió a Jinx al principio, y ésta desvió la mirada, pero luego de un momento, volvió a fijarse en la Sheriff.

"...No, no son naturales...solían ser azules..." el tono de voz de Jinx se volvió muy bajo y grave de repente, haciendo sentir incómoda a Caitlyn. Jinx frunció el ceño, lo que molestó aún más a Caitlyn. Nunca había visto a Jinx de esa manera. Siempre estaba sonriendo y molestando. Nunca enojada...

"Jinx?" la llamó Caitlyn, preocupada.

"Ah, perdón. Acabo de recordar que tengo cosas que hacer. Sí, tengo que... matar algunos conejos. Volveré... más tarde." dijo Jinx, incómoda. Se fue silenciosamente, ignorando el llamado de Caitlyn, y dejándola sola.

 _Qué fue eso? Lo que sea que haya cambiado de color sus ojos debe haber dejado una cicatriz mental en ella. Me pregunto qué habrá sido._

Caitlyn probablemente nunca obtendría la respuesta, pero siguió preguntándose que podría haber pasado para hacer sentir así a Jinx.


	6. Capítulo 6: La habitación

Habían pasado dos semanas y media desde que fue secuestrada. Caitlyn ya era capaz de caminar, aunque con mucha dificultad y un poco de dolor. Todavía debía acostumbrarse a usar los músculos de sus piernas de nuevo, luego de una atrofia muscular, y debía caminar despacio para no lastimar sus costillas.

Pero, sorprendentemente, Jinx la guiaba y acompañaba durante el proceso, por razones aún desconocidas. La ayudó a estabilizarse las primeras veces que intentó caminar, ya que Caitlyn apenas pudo pararse la primera vez. Pero a pesar de estar ayudando a su recuperación, se estaba volviendo más y más distante a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Tenía sentido, ya que cuanto más se curara Caitlyn, sería una mayor amenaza para Jinx. Además, Jinx no parecía ser la misma luego de aquel incidente con la pregunta sobre los ojos, hace cinco días.

Así que ahora la puerta de la habitación de Caitlyn permanecía cerrada con llave todo el tiempo. Antes, cuando estaba en cama, Jinx no se había preocupado mucho por la puerta, y ocasionalmente la dejaba abierta. Pero ahora que Caitlyn podía escapar, era encerrada bajo llave indefinidamente. Además, mientras Caitlyn dormía, Jinx había reforzado la ventana de su habitación, y ahora ya no dejaba pasar la luz. La única fuente de luz que había era la lámpara que estaba conectada al interruptor de luz, y cuando no estaba encendida, Caitlyn se encontraba completamente a oscuras. Su hogar temporal había sido convertido en una prisión.

 _Qué irónico. Soy la Sheriff, y ahora yo estoy en la cárcel,_ pensó.

Jinx también era más cuidadosa cerca suyo. Antes de que Caitlyn comenzara a recuperarse, Jinx solía dejar sus armas en el taller, pero ahora llevaba a Pow-Pow y a Zap, su pistola táser, consigo todo el tiempo. También habían acabado las "visitas de diversión". Ahora, Jinx sólo aparecía para traer la comida y ver cómo estaba Caitlyn; y las visitas eran cada vez más cortas y menos frecuentes.

Los cambios hicieron que Caitlyn se sintiera más sola de lo que jamás se había sentido. Nunca pensó que, de todas las personas, extrañaría ver a Jinx, pero ahí estaba, aburrida y solitaria en una habitación vacía, deseando que Jinx viniera a molestarla o algo. Tenía su sombrero y su arma. Jinx se los había devuelto al terminar de modificarlos, con su rifle descargado, por supuesto. Pero no le traían ninguna tranquilidad a la sheriff. Bueno, no mucha tranquilidad emocional. Aunque se sentía mucho mejor sabiendo que su sombrero estaba en su cabeza, y que tenía su arma al lado.

Sin mucho que hacer, intentó entretenerse pensando en cómo Vi debía estar sacudiendo cielo y tierra tratando de encontrarla. Caitlyn se sintió mal por cualquier persona que hiciera enojar a Vi en ese estado, ya que seguro recibirían un puñetazo de metal en la cara, acompañado de un par de huesos rotos. Pero pensar en su compañera la hacía pensar en cuánto la debían extrañar sus amigos y familia, y probablemente ya la daban por muerta.

Se sintió peor pensando en ellos y eso la hizo sentir aún más sola. Sacudió su cabeza y esfumó todos los pensamientos, tratando de no caer en la depresión. Sus amigos y familia deberían esperar a que ella pudiera escapar. Y lo haría. Lo prometió.

* * *

Caitlyn estaba toqueteando su arma cuando un sonido se escuchó detrás de la puerta, que se abrió para revelar la famosa sonrisa de una famosa criminal.

"Hola, Sombrerote. Me extrañaste?" Caitlyn de verdad extrañaba la compañía de la peliazul, pero decidió no admitirlo, y mintió.

"No, no te ilusiones tanto. Dónde has estado?"

"Me aburría, así que hice explotar la ciudad. Ahora vivimos en un basurero que haría que Zaun se viera como el paraíso. Deberías ver el departamento de policía. Lo hice pedazos, como si fuera el envoltorio de un regalo!" dijo Jinx, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"...Qué?!" fue la respuesta nada placentera de la Sheriff. Jinx solo se rió ante su expresión. Se rió hasta que no pudo respirar, y estaba dando vueltas en el piso. Caitlyn no estaba sorprendida. "Supongo que, como esto te parece gracioso, no explotaste la ciudad en realidad."

Jinx apenas pudo calmarse para responder. "Por supuesto que no, jeje. Me sorprende que hayas caído en eso. Deberías saber que me divierte mucho más verlos reparar cosas para destruirlas de nuevo luego, jaja. De todos modos, vine para ver si tenías hambre. Tienes hambre?" Caitlyn simplemente asintió, todavía molesta por la broma. "Bueno, vamos a comer, entonces."

 _Qué? No me traerá la comida esta vez?_

Caitlyn estaba sorprendida ante el hecho de que saldría de su habitación por primera vez en días. Pero siguió a Jinx a la cocina de todos modos, con Jinx observándola de cerca, lista para sacar su arma táser. Ambas sabían que Caitlyn no estaba en condiciones de pelear con Jinx, pero aparentemente Jinx no iba a dejar pasar ninguna chance.

* * *

"Así que, tengo que ir a la Liga para unos partidos importantes. Tomará algunos días, así que no me extrañes mucho," Jinx afirmó al terminar de comer, con una sonrisa en su cara. Su último comentario pintó de un vergonzoso rojo la cara de Caitlyn.

Viendo la reacción que sus dichos habían causado, Jinx se rió. Caitlyn gruñó en respuesta.

"Por cierto, compré bastante comida, y dejaré tu habitación sin cerradura para que puedas comer cuando quieras. Solo mantente alejada de las otras habitaciones, pero supongo que puedes ver la hexavisión si te aburres. Pero tienes totalmente prohibido entrar a la habitación con el cartel sobre ella. La emperatriz Jinx X te lo prohíbe. Ok?"

Caitlyn sentía curiosidad por ese título auto-conferido, pero no dijo nada al respecto, y decidió preguntar por los partidos.

"Por qué debes ir ahora? La Academia no nos ha llamado ni a Vi ni a nosotras en un largo tiempo." Caitlyn no entendía por qué Jinx había sido llamada a un partido ahora.

Usualmente, la Academia usaría clones de los campeones creados mágicamente en los partidos. Esto les permitía invocar al mismo campeón en varias batallas a la vez, e incluso peleando contra ellos mismos. El campeón original era llamado solamente para partidos importantes, y eso no era frecuente.

"Eres muy preguntona, Sombrerote. Pero para responderte, es alguna especie de partido para decidir si Noxus puede invadir Bandle City para matar a Teemo o lo que sea. No presté mucha atención a eso. Lo único que sé es que me apunté porque Sejuani le rompió el trasero a Draven luego de que intentó coquetear con ella."

Caitlyn no pudo hacer más que reírse ante eso. Solo Draven intentaría algo con una chica del doble de su tamaño. Seguramente dijo algo estúpido como "Eres hermosa, casi tan hermosa como Draven!" Eso es lo que le había dicho a Caitlyn una vez. Por supuesto, no consiguió una reacción amistosa de ella. Y tampoco sus preciados genitales.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir. Te veré en un par de días!"

Caitlyn observó silenciosamente cómo la criminal peliazul se iba. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con llave.

 _Hmm, trabada desde afuera. Seguro hay otra puerta atrás de esa. Así que, no puedo salir por ahí, pero al menos sé cual de todas las puertas es la entrada,_ dedujo Caitlyn.

Se preguntó qué haría mientras Jinx no estuviera.

* * *

Sabía que no debía, pero la puerta con el cartel en ella estaba llamándola. Caitlyn deseaba con toda su alma saber lo que había adentro.

 _No sería muy inteligente ir en contra de las reglas de una loca, especialmente de una que es capaz de, y seguramente lo disfrutaría, volarme en pedazos, pero no puedo resistir más._

Habían pasado dos días desde que Jinx se fue, y se estaba aburriendo demasiado y sentía mucha curiosidad. Su naturaleza como Sheriff e investigadora la estaba devorando.

Ya había explorado el resto de la casa. La habitación de Jinx estaba tan vacía como la suya, con la única diferencia de que la cama era un desastre. El baño que limitaba con la habitación de Jinx tampoco tenía nada especial, aunque Caitlyn estaba impresionada de que Jinx tuviera ropa normal, y de que los cinturones y municiones que vestía normalmente no fueran su único atuendo.

Así que a Caitlyn no le quedaba nada más por explorar que la habitación con el cartel. Y sabía que Jinx tardaría varios días en regresar.

Y por eso, ahora estaba parada frente a la habitación, debatiéndose si debía arriesgarse a entrar o no.

 _Así que, podría entrar, arriesgarme a ser atrapada y ejecutada por los cohetes de Jinx, pero satisfaciendo mi curiosidad antes de morir; o podría simplemente no arriesgarme y vivir, pero aburrida, y sola en la oscuridad para siempre. A la mierda todo! Quiero saber._

Entró en la habitación, no sabiendo qué esperar. Ahogó un grito ante la vista que tenía frente a sus ojos. Definitivamente no esperaba fotos y escrituras sobre cada pared, con líneas dibujadas entre las fotos. Se veía como la obra magistral de un acosador. Estaba sorprendida de la cantidad de tiempo y dedicación que tomó hacer un trabajo como ese, pero también un poco perturbada.

Definitivamente se veía como el trabajo de una loca. Las fotos eran imágenes de Vi y de ella, con la ocasional foto de Zaun y Piltover. Todas las fotos tenían algo escrito. Miró una vieja foto de una casa en Zaun, con una inscripción que decía: "Casa? Creo que lo es. Ya no lo sé..."

Caitlyn se preguntó qué sería eso. Miró otra foto de Vi, más reciente. Decía, "Vi? Vi = Violeta? Es ella... hermana? Quién es Vi? Debo averiguarlo." _Qué?! Piensa que Vi es su hermana? Tiene una hermana? Supongo que tiene sentido... casi. Quizá es por eso que se concentra en molestar a Vi todo el tiempo. Debe tener una razón válida causada por su relación. Pero cuál es esa razón?_ se preguntó Caitlyn.

Decidió volver a esos pensamientos más tarde, y miró otra imagen reciente. Era una suya. Databa de un poco después de reclutar a Vi. La inscripción decía: "Caitlyn, la Sheriff de Piltover. Salvó a Vi y se deshizo de los criminales de la ciudad, así que heroína? Eso es cool. Se ve un poco tierna."

 _Tierna? Me ve tierna? Qué...?_

Miró otra foto suya, intentando averiguar a qué se refería Jinx con eso.

Encontró una en una pared lejana, que parecía haber sido tomada en las últimas semanas. En ella, se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de su celda-habitación, probablemente en la primera noche, ya que parecía estar sufriendo mucho dolor. Decía: "Lastimé a Caitlyn. No quise hacerlo. Pero al menos ahora la tengo. Quizá me pueda ayudar, como lo hizo con Vi. Quizá... ella también me amará. Je, no puedo creer que la siga amando luego de tantos años..."

Caitlyn estaba totalmente en shock y su mente no funcionaba normalmente. Lo leyó varias veces, sin poder articular ni una sola palabra o pensamiento. Todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza eran pedazos partidos de oraciones.

 _Qué? Me ama? Por cuánto tiempo? Cómo? Por qué?_

Habiendo pasado varios minutos, Caitlyn pudo formar un claro pensamiento en su cabeza. _Me ama? Pero... yo no... no tiene sentido. Y a qué se refiere con ayudarla como a Vi? Ayudarla a salir del crimen? Ayudarla a salir de la locura? Darle una chance de redención como hice con Vi? Podría intentarlo, pero... Vi nunca fue tan mala como lo fue Jinx. Es verdad que Vi debe haber matado más que el número estimado de asesinatos de Jinx, pero Jinx le costó a la ciudad diez veces más lo que Vi hizo. No creo poder ayudarla. No sé ni por dónde empezar para intentar ayudarla._

Caitlyn se sentó en el suelo, tratando de procesar todo.

 _Quizá por eso Jinx me cuidó. Quiere que la ayude, y está enamorada de mí. Pero cómo se supone que arregle esto, cómo se supone que la arregle a ella? Como_ _ **espera**_ _que la ayude?_

Caitlyn cerró los ojos y pensó sobre ello. Por la primera vez en un largo tiempo, no pensaba sobre escapar, o en sus amigos y familia. En todo lo que pensaba era en Jinx, y en como podría arreglar la mente de la criminal.


	7. Capítulo 7: El diario

_Cómo arreglo una mente rota?_

Ése era el pensamiento que había estado acechando a Caitlyn por las últimas horas. Todavía estaba sentada en la pequeña habitación, analizando las imágenes e inscripciones en las paredes.

Nada en esta habitación de locura parecía tener sentido. La mayor parte de lo que veía eran los bizarros pensamientos de Jinx en forma escrita, con imágenes pegadas al azar, como una nota que decía: "Me gusta comer".

Caitlyn tuvo que ignorar todo ese lío, y le frustraba tener que lidiar con él.

Pero logró encontrar algunas notas útiles en medio de la locura. A pesar de no ser tan significantes, como las revelaciones de la relación entre Jinx y Vi y sus sentimientos hacia Caitlyn lo habían sido, había algunas notas importantes.

Caitlyn pudo aprender más sobre la personalidad de Jinx a través de las notas, conociendo lados de Jinx que nunca había visto antes.

Se enteró de que Jinx admiraba los guanteletes de Vi, y de alguna manera conocía los mecanismos que estos poseían. También se enteró de que el pelo de Jinx y su color eran naturales, a pesar de la popular creencia de que se había teñido.

Pero además de esas notas, Caitlyn no pudo encontrar nada de importancia, y ya había pasado un largo tiempo estudiando la habitación. Se había empeñado en buscar a través de la habitación, tirando papeles al piso mientras hurgaba en ellos, y examinó cada imagen en las paredes, al igual que un escritorio una pequeña mesita ratona en una esquina de la habitación.

Pero no encontró nada. Ni en los papeles del suelo, ni en los cajones del escritorio, ni en el único cajón de la mesita. Nada.

Era frustrante, por decir algo. Desde el momento en que encontró esta habitación, sentía la necesidad de entender y tratar de ayudar a Jinx. Pero cómo podría, sin tener idea de quién era Jinx, o de si tenía cualidades para redimirse?

Resopló y se apoyó sobre una de las paredes, cerrando sus ojos para pensar.

 _Vale la pena intentar ayudarla?_

Caitlyn se imaginó esto y trató de justificar su deseo de ayudar a Jinx comparándolo con su acción de redimir a Vi. Por sí sola, Vi había sido un caso difícil de aceptar para el concejo de la ciudad.

El alcalde odiaba la idea de rehabilitar a una conocida joven criminal, y apenas se inmutó cuando el hecho de que había salvado a algunos mineros en un accidente salió a la luz.

E incluso después de eso, solo le dio una chance porque creía mas en las palabras de Caitlyn de lo que creía en que Vi podía redimirse.

Pero Jinx es como mil veces peor de lo que era Vi, Es cierto que la cantidad de muertes atribuidas a Jinx es menor que la de Vi, pero eso no justifica el daño que Jinx causó. Con el dinero usado para reconstruir lo que Jinx destruyó, la ciudad podría haber crecido el triple de lo actual, o podría haber mantenido las locas ideas e invenciones de Heimerdinger por toda la vida. Bueno... quizá no tanto, pero de todos modos, era mucho.

Por decirlo así, Jinx era un problema mucho más grande de lo que Vi alguna vez fue. Si el alcalde no aprobaba a Vi al principio, por qué tendría una opinión diferente de Jinx, quien es el doble de criminal de lo que Vi fue?

Pero... Caitlyn le dio una chance a Vi, y Vi la aprovechó. Quizá no se comportaba tanto como Caitlyn esperaba, pero era buena, sobre todo. Quién decía que Jinx no podía intentar hacer lo mismo?

Podría convertirse en una ciudadana honrada, mejorando Piltover por medio del brillante genio que poseía en tecnología y mecánica y que le había mostrado a Caitlyn. Sería mucho más dificil convencer al concejo y al alcalde de esto. Pero si quería tener al menos una oportunidad de redimir a la criminar, primero debía encontrar algo que probara que Jinx era capaz de redimirse.

* * *

Rápidamente, se estaba volviendo frustrante para Caitlyn no poder encontrar nada de valor.

Era perfeccionista por naturaleza, y era perseverante en eso. No podía simplemente vivir con lo mínimo o incluso lo normal en la vida, y se esforzaba para ser excepcional en todo lo que hiciera. Es lo que la llevó a terminar con el crimen en Piltover a la corta edad de 16 años, al menos hasta que Jinx llegó al pueblo.

Casi siempre se sentía orgullosa de esa particularidad suya. Pero ahora mismo, estaba bastante molesta con ella, ya que su empeño en la búsqueda la estaba frustrando demasiado. Su naturaleza de hacer las cosas bien estaba causando que deseara redimir a Jinx y darle una oportunidad de cambiar su vida para bien, incluso aunque la criminal fuera, probablemente, una causa perdida. Pero ella escuchó a su obsesión y a su naturaleza, y siguió buscando.

Le tomó otra larga y tortuosa hora de buscar en la habitación por algún tipo de información, pero finalmente encontró algo. Este algo era un diario, el diario de Jinx. En retrospectiva, lo podría haber encontrado hace mucho tiempo.

De hecho, sí lo había encontrado hace mucho tiempo, dentro de una mesita polvorienta que se encontraba en uno de los lados de la habitación. Pero ni siquiera lo vio como un diario al principio. No era nada sospechoso por fuera, lucía como un simple libro viejo, y cuando lo abrió por primera vez, la primera mitad de las páginas estaba completamente vacía.

Así que, al principio, simplemente lo había dejado de lado, considerándolo como un cuaderno en blanco, y retomado la búsqueda. Pero cuando volvió, mucho después, encontró algunas entradas.

Decidió leerlas, esperando encontrar algo que valiera la pena luego de tan poco progreso.

 _Entrada Uno._

 _Hola, yo del futuro! No estoy muy segura a quién dirigiré esto, así que simplemente lo escribiré para mí misma. Bueno, eso es asumiendo que vuelva para leer estas entradas. Como sea._

 _Así que, decidí usar este diario para escribir todos mis pensamientos, sentimientos, y dibujar bocetos. Como te habrás dado cuenta, deje la mitad de las páginas en blanco, para que Violeta piense que es un libro en blanco, si alguna vez lo encuentra. Así no lo leerá, espero._

Caitlyn miró el diario un poco confundida. _Bueno, eso explica las páginas vacías._ Continuó leyendo.

 _"Si ella alguna vez llega a buscar en mi diario y lee mis entradas, sería un asco. No tengo mejor forma de mantener estas cosas en privado. Si le pongo cerradura, ella sabría que es importante, y lo leería._

 _Es irritantemente inteligente para ser una pequeña de 4 años, pero supongo que lo obtuvo de papá. Él siempre dijo que era travieso cuando era niño._

Ese nombre (Violeta) había aparecido de nuevo. Caitlyn recordaba por las notas que Jinx cree que Vi es su hermana Violeta. Pero Vi nunca le dijo a Caitlyn que su nombre completo era Violeta. Aunque Caitlyn sabía que Vi no recordaba mucho de su infancia, antes de cumplir seis años. Quizá también olvidó su nombre completo. Decidió preocuparse por eso luego y seguir leyendo.

 _"Hoy fue un buen día. Fue el primer día de mi sexto año en la escuela. Me fue muy bien, pero fue un poco aburrido, ya que los profesores no hacían más que hablar y hablar durante la orientación._

 _Se puso mejor después. Me pusieron en una clase de ingeniería mecánica, que fue increíble. Parece que aprenderé bastante en esa clase. Y la profesora es amable. Nos enseñó todo de una manera divertida. Quizá en esta clase pueda aprender cómo convertirme en una ingeniera como papá!_

Caitlyn se salteó la parte sobre la escuela de Jinx, considerándola de poca importancia. Se detuvo en una parte sobre lo que hacía después de clase.

 _Luego de la escuela la pasé bien. Encontré una genial juguetería cerca de los distritos ricos. El dueño era un viejo muy amable que me mostró todos los juguetes que tenía. Junté el dinero que obtuve haciendo tareas en la casa y compré unos pequeños guantes de boxeo para Violeta. Le encanta golpear cosas, y con suerte esto hará que sus golpes duelan mucho menos cuando quiera pegarme._

 _Es bastante fuerte y violenta para ser una niña de 4 años, o yo soy muy débil para ser una niña de 9 años. Meh. Supongo que su apodo, Vi, no es de Violeta, sino de Violencia, jeje._

 _Ah, casi me olvido. Vi a una chica rara -pero rara en el buen sentido- cuando volvía de casa de la juguetería. Tenía un sombrero violeta enorme, y tenía el pelo azul oscuro. Estaba caminando con un señor que supongo era su papá. También volvían de la juguetería, con un arma de juguete que ella no paraba de apuntar para todas partes. Parece que se estaba divirtiendo. No sé muy bien por qué la recuerdo ahora, supongo que fue divertido mirar su enorme sombrero. Bien, eso es todo por hoy! Te veo luego, yo del futuro._

 _-Jessie._

"Jessie? Ése es su nombre?" murmuró Caitlyn al leer la firma. Tuvo que tomarse un momento para procesar esta nueva información. Ahora descubrió otro nombre para Jinx, aunque seguramente era un apodo. Esto podría ayudarla, ya que ahora podía deducir que su nombre real era algo parecido a Jessie. Pero necesitaba más información.

Reflexionó sobre la última parte. Supuso que ella era la chica sobre la que Jinx estaba hablando. Se preguntó si habría visto a Jinx en ese entonces. Ya que Jinx tenía 9 años, ella debería haber tenido 11 años, así que había pasado demasiado tiempo para que Caitlyn pudiera recordar. Pero era posible que la hubiese visto.

La Sheriff decidió llevarse el diario a su habitación, y terminar de leerlo allí. Sabía que Jinx volvería pronto, pero no sabía exactamente en cuántos días volvería, ya que ésta no especificó. La criminal podría volver hoy, o dentro de una semana; de todas formas, no importaba.

No quería ser atrapada con las manos en la masa en la habitación en la que Jinx le había advertido específicamente de **no** entrar. Así que cerró el libro y volvió a su habitación, teniendo especial cuidado de acomodar todo como estaba antes.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, prendió la luz y se tiró en la cama. Caitlyn se acomodó y abrió el diario para leer la segunda entrada.

 _Entrada Dos._

 _Hola de nuevo. Em, supongo que no tengo que decir hola cada vez, pero a quién le importa? Hoy fue otro buen día, si ignoramos la parte de Vi probando sus nuevos guantes de boxeo en mi cara. Eso dolió un poco. Bueno, lo admito, dolió bastante._

 _Hoy comencé mi primer proyecto en la clase de ingeniería mecánica! Mi maestra nos hizo construir dispositivos hextech. Nos dejó elegir de una lista de dispositivos. Yo voy a hacer un reloj digital. Mi maestra cree que es demasiado complicado para mí, pero yo creo poder hacerlo, y Papá dijo que me ayudará si es necesario. Además, ya tengo los diseños para el reloj hechos._

Había un boceto bajo las palabras, mostrando el trabajo detallado de Jinx. Caitlyn no pudo entenderlo por completo, pero pudo distinguir el diseño. Se veía complicado, sí, pero tenía cierta belleza.

 _Así que es un prodigio en ingeniería. Eso explica cómo se volvió tan experta en armas y sus mecanismos. Debe haber aprendido sobre maquinaria de armas, y aplicado su conocimiento de otros campos a ella._ Caitlyn dejó pasar los pensamientos y siguió leyendo el resto de la entrada.

 _También vi de nuevo a esa chica de ayer. Todavía llevaba puesto ese tonto sombrero. Creo que la llamaré… Sombrerito. Sí, eso suena bien._

 _La vi fuera de mi clase, esperando a que ésta terminara. Creo que mi maestra es su madre o algo, porque cuando la clase terminó, ella entró, y se puso a hablar con la maestra._

 _Ella no notó mi presencia, y no pude escuchar mucho de lo que decían, pero escuché el nombre "Caitlyn"._

 _Es ese el nombre de Sombrerito? Caitlyn? Es un lindo nombre. Le queda. Je, igual seguiré llamándola Sombrerito. Me pregunto si debería hablarle la próxima vez que la vea. Ah, la dibujé en la página siguiente, para no olvidarla y para que puedas verla. Eso es todo por hoy. Te veo después!_

 _-Jessie._

" _Eso lo confirma. Jinx sí estaba hablando de mí."_ Caitlyn pasó la página para asegurarse.

En efecto, había un boceto de una niña que se veía justo como ella cuando era pequeña.

 _Así que pasó su infancia en Piltover, justo frente a mis narices? Debió haber estado en aquella escuela donde mi madre daba clases, antes de retirarse luego de hacer importantes inventos._

Caitlyn rió para sí misma.

 _Y pensar que estaba justo al lado de la chica que sería mi enemiga en el futuro, pero estaba demasiado ciega para verlo. Bueno, dicen que, a posteriori, siempre es 20/20._

Sacudió su cabeza antes de volver la vista al diario, tratando de aprender más sobre el misterio que era Jinx.


	8. Capítulo 8: Descenso

herida a tan corta edad la había llevado a leer los libros sobre leyes de su padre en su tiempo libre, lo que sentó las bases para convertirla en lo que era hoy: Sheriff de Piltover. Y ella no se arrepentía de eso, ni tampoco quería cambiar su vida.

Pero aún así, quizá podría haber hecho una diferencia en la vida de Jinx. Su madre le había contado una vez sobre una estudiante prometedora en su clase de ingeniería, cuando todavía enseñaba. Esa era Jinx, obviamente. Podría haberse acercado a Jinx en ese entonces, y hacerse su amiga. Su madre incluso le sugirió hacerlo, pero ella decidió que no.

Quizá podría haber salvado a Jinx de lo que sea que la hubiese vuelto loca, si tan sólo hubiese ido y forjado una amistad. Bueno… quizás no, pero nunca se sabe.

Decidió dejar pasar los pensamientos, y leer la siguiente entrada.

 _Entrada 21_

 _Estaba en lo cierto. Taaaaan acertada. Zaun apesta, de verdad._

 _No pasó nada bueno en todo el día! Primero, casi nos estafa un carnicero en un negocio, quien intentó vendernos carne por diez veces su precio._

 _Después, unos estúpidos niños nos estuvieron molestando cuando llegamos a nuestra nueva casa. Uno de ellos me salpicó con agua, y estuve mojada por horas. Bueno, espero que fuera agua._

 _Cuando entramos a la nueva casa, las cosas no mejoraron mucho. La calefacción no funcionaba, por lo que hizo frío todo el día. Tuvimos que usar velas y encender la chimenea para mantenernos calientes._

 _Odio este lugar. Es peor que los distritos pobres de Piltover. Al menos los distritos pobres todavía tienen policías, por lo que no hay crimen. Zaun es tan apestosa como los distritos pobres, pero diez veces más peligrosa. Tenía miedo de que, mientras desempacábamos, se metieran ladrones en la casa para robarnos todo y matarnos._

 _Incluso papá odia este lugar. Él espera que podamos mudarnos a una mejor zona cuando empiece a ganar dinero en el trabajo, pero por ahora, debemos quedarnos en la sección "fea". Desearía que pudiésemos habernos quedado en Piltover…_

 _-Jessie_

Las entradas luego de esa no eran tan importantes. Caitlyn echó una mirada al resto del libro para ver si encontraba algo interesante. Eran, en su mayor parte, páginas llenas de quejas de Jinx sobre su nueva vida en Zaun. Vio una entrada sobre el cumpleaños de Jinx, que fue una de las únicas entradas felices. Pero la mayoría eran pensamientos de una pequeña y triste niña.

Caitlyn seguía hojeando el diario. "Hmm, algo sobre la escuela. Algo sobre Vi," murmuró. "Algo sobre…" de repente, se detuvo. "Dios mío… qué es esto?"

La página que tenía ante sus ojos era muy diferente a las otras, lo que la alarmó. Estaba manchada con alguna sustancia seca en forma de huellas. La inspeccionó más de cerca. Jinx debía tener sangre en sus manos mientras escribía esta entrada. Decidió leerla con toda su atención, esperando entender el misterio detrás de la sangre coagulada. El texto parecía mucho más "enojado" en su apariencia: era más oscuro y grande.

 _Entrada 42_

 _Mis padres… Mamá… Papá… están muertos._

 _Yo… los vi. Los vi sangrar hasta morir en el piso. Por qué?! Por qué ellos?! Por qué ese monstruo vino a nuestra casa?!_

 _Rompió la ventana del living y se metió, y ni siquiera pudimos hacer nada al respecto. Lo vi matar a mamá con una espada antes de que ella siquiera pudiese empezar a gritar. Papá intentó detenerlo, pero el asesino lo apuñaló en el pecho antes de que papá pudiera pegarle._

 _Hizo un sonido horrible al caer al piso. Me miró mientras agonizaba. Creo que intentó decirme que huyera, pero no pude hacer nada más que mirarlo morir. El asesino solo observó los cadáveres y se rió, como si fueran una… una broma para él. Dijo algo sobre deudas y la paga y después se volteó hacia mí, con una mirada malvada. Sabía que me mataría si no hacía algo rápido, así que corrí. Corrí tan rápido como pude. Corrí escaleras arriba y por el pasillo hacia mi habitación. Vi estaba durmiendo, y sabía que tenía que protegerla antes de que el asesino llegara a su habitación. Así que me metí en mi cuarto y cerré la puerta, esperando que revisara en mi habitación primero._

 _Debía encontrar algo para pelear con el sujeto y miré a mi alrededor, buscando algo útil. Encontré mi lámpara y la tomé, esperando que el asesino abriera la puerta para buscarme._

 _Y cuando lo hizo, le pegué con la lámpara en la cabeza tan fuerte como pude. La rompí en su cabeza, y cayó, pero no me detuve… estaba demasiado enojada para parar y… lo pateé en la cara. Fuerte. Otra, y otra, y otra vez lo pateé. Intentó protegerse y detenerme, pero creo que estaba demasiado aturdido después del golpe con la lámpara, y lo pateé un montón._

… _No sé lo que pasó después de eso. Lo único que sé es que, cuando terminé, estaba sentada en un charco rojo, con su sangre en mis manos. Y había mucha sangre por todo el lugar…_

 _Pero me horrorizó. Lo maté… pero no me sentía mal por ello. Yo… me reí cuando miré su cuerpo. Al igual que él, me reí. Qué me pasa? Todavía no siento nada por él, ni pena ni nada. Y cuando pienso en ello, me río. Por qué? Sigue ahí, muerto, y yo todavía tengo su sangre en mis manos. Por qué no podía parar de pegarle? Por qué me parece divertido…?_

Caitlyn se detuvo un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos. Esa entrada era… perturbadora, por decir algo.

Ella tenía experiencia en horrendos asesinatos desde antes. Después de todo, era la sheriff. Debía tenerla. Todo tipo de crimen, incluso los más espantosos actos de asesinato, eran parte de su trabajo.

Pero esto… esto era especialmente horripilante, incluso para sus estándares. Esto era un intento de asesinato explícito, en el cual el asesino fue instruido para no dejar sobrevivientes, incluyendo los niños. Vio casos como éste antes, pero nunca se enteró de lo que pasaba después. Y nunca había visto, o, en este caso, leído los efectos que esto causaba en una persona, y en especial, en una niña de apenas diez años de edad.

Jinx había sido devastada por el asesinato. Su vida entera debió haber sido drásticamente alterada por ese evento, y debió haber causado los problemas mentales que Jinx tenía ahora.

Bueno, al menos ya sabía lo que había pasado, y la historia de cómo Jinx y Vi habían quedado huérfanas. Caitlyn supuso que uno de los padres, seguramente el papá, estaba en deuda con alguien poderoso en Zaun, una gran deuda, y el asesino estaba ahí para pagarla con su sangre. Era eso, o había hecho enojar a alguien que no debía.

Caitlyn se preguntó cómo algo así podía pasar. Pero ahora que estaba adentrándose en la historia de Jinx, y muy cerca de descubrir su verdadera personalidad, debía pensar si de verdad quería saberlo. Si esa última entrada era sólo la primera señal del descenso a la locura de Jinx, o, en este caso, Jessie, de verdad quería Caitlyn conocer el resto de la historia?

Estaba muy claro para Caitlyn que Jinx no había simplemente decidido, de un día para el otro, que quería destruir todo y convertirlo en un reinado de anarquía; era todo una culminación de eventos que causaron que Jessie se convirtiera en Jinx. Quién sabía lo que había pasado?

 _...De verdad quiero saber._

Caitlyn se dio cuenta de que sí quería saber el resto de la historia. Ella quería... no, _necesitaba_ saber lo que pasaba después. Debía, estaba en su naturaleza unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

Incluso si Jinx era, posiblemente, el rompecabezas más complejo con el que se había enfrentado hasta ahora, Caitlyn quería resolver el misterio de cómo Jinx se convirtió en la criminal lunática que era ahora. Incluso si el sentido común le decía que escapara cuando aún podía, ella sabía que había llegado demasiado lejos como para detenerse.

Pero de ninguna manera era Caitlyn una psicóloga profesional o algo por el estilo. No tenía ni idea de cómo ayudar, o por dónde empezar con la mente de Jinx. Supuso que lo mejor que podía hacer era averiguar qué le pasó a Jinx luego del asesinato de sus padres. La Sheriff volvió a abrir el diario, y comenzó a leer.

 _Entrada 43_

 _No puedo dormir. No más._

 _Los veo cada vez que duermo. Lo veo a_ _ **él**_ _cada vez que duermo. Lo veo riéndose de mí. Lo veo riéndose de mamá y papá. Lo odio. Deseo matarlo de nuevo. N-No puedo pensar así... Qué pasa conmigo...?_

 _Yo... tuve que esconder los cuerpos en el patio para que Vi no los vea. Me preguntó donde están nuestros padres, y tuve que mentirle. No quiero que sepa que están muertos, así que le dije que se... fueron. Se puso a llorar y me preguntó por qué. No sabía qué contestarle._

 _No sé que hacer ahora. Los extraño. Papá sabría que hacer, y mamá nos haría sentir mejor. Pero se fueron. Nunca volverán, solo en mis sueños. Quizá... quizá debo pensar en algo más. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Sombrerito ahora. Espero que esté feliz. Yo, de seguro, no lo estoy..._

 _Entrada 44_

 _Encontré a otros chicos en las calles hoy. No eran como esos idiotas de antes. Dijeron que nos ayudarían, ya que no tenemos más a nuestros padres. Nos dijeron que nos dejarían mudarnos con ellos en alguna especie de galpón al que llaman su refugio. Estoy feliz, porque no creo que pudiéramos quedarnos en nuestra casa por más tiempo. Nos estábamos quedando sin comida ni agua, y yo no sé como hacer para conseguirlos._

 _Sigo pensando en mis padres de vez en cuando, pero ya pasó una semana desde que murieron. Ya puedo dormir de nuevo. Pero sólo cuando pienso en Sombrerito, o cuando estoy demasiado cansada. Ella me hace feliz, por alguna razón. Desearía poder verla de nuevo. Desearía que estuviera aquí para apoyarme._

Caitlyn se preguntó por qué ella hacía feliz a Jinx en medio de su sufrimiento. Ni siquiera la conocía bien, pero Jinx pensaba en ella como alguien importante. Quizá Jinx se había enamorado de ella desde muy temprano, y no entendía muy bien el sentimiento en ese entonces. Caitlyn sacudió el pensamiento fuera de su cabeza.

 _"No puedo concentrarme en eso ahora mismo. Quiero saber, pero debo terminar de leer antes de pensar en todos esos detalles"_ se dijo a sí misma, e intentó retomar la lectura. Caitlyn intentó detener un bostezo, pero no pudo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba cansada: un largo día de investigación le hace eso a una persona. Por suerte, la siguiente entrada era corta.

 _Entrada 45_

 _Ya pasaron dos semanas. Las cosas están mejorando. Un chico en nuestra 'banda' (así es como la llaman), cuyo nombre es Ekko, me estuvo enseñando un par de cosas sobre tecnología. Las cosas que me mostró eran bastante geniales. Me recordaban a los inventos que mi padre me mostraba en revistas y en otros lugares._

 _Estamos empezando a acomodarnos. Tenemos nuestro propio cuarto, y trajimos muchas cosas de nuestra casa a él. A Vi le encanta este lugar, aunque extraña a mamá y papá. Yo también los extraño, pero debo seguir adelante, por Vi. Ekko me dijo que seguir adelante es la mejor manera de escapar a tus problemas. Siento como si fuera mucho más inteligente que yo, a pesar de ser un año más joven._

Caitlyn se sumió en sus pensamientos. Había escuchado hablar de Ekko, probablemente el mismo Ekko del que Jinx hablaba. Era uno de los campeones más recientes de la Liga de Leyendas. Nunca lo conoció en persona, pero se preguntó que pensaría él de Jinx. Otro bostezo la forzó a ignorar ese pensamiento, y dejó el libro a un lado.

Después, se dejó llevar a un profundo sueño. Por alguna razón, no pudo evitar soñar con Jinx.


	9. Capítulo 9: a la locura

Caitlyn se despertó esa mañana con diario en mano, sentada en el living bajo la luz matutina. Debía averiguar qué había pasado en el resto de las entradas tan pronto como fuera posible, antes de que Jinx volviera. No podía arriesgarse a que Jinx la interrumpiera. Y no podía seguir sin saber lo que pasó después, no después de haber llegado tan lejos.

A pesar de ello, no estaba muy segura de querer saber qué le había pasado exactamente a Jinx. No tenía duda de que había sido un evento totalmente horrible el que la había dejado trastornada. Tomó aire y abrió el diario, continuando donde lo había dejado.

 _Entrada 46_

 _Debo seguir adelante. Es lo que siempre me digo. A veces puedo olvidar esa noche, pero casi todas las noches tengo pesadillas. En una de ellas, no conseguí salvar a Vi, y el asesino la mató, justo enfrente mío. Después me mató a mí, y siguió riéndose. Esa pesadilla me sigue dando escalofríos._

 _Voy a tratar de no pensar más en eso. En su lugar, voy a escribir cómo estuvo mi día hoy._

 _Tuve un buen día. La banda nos trae comida y agua a Vi y a mí, y yo los ayudo completando misiones para ellos. Casi siempre me piden cosas fáciles, como conseguir comida o componentes para nuevos inventos. Hoy me hicieron recoger algunas piezas de metal de un basurero. Parece que Ekko usa un montón de cosas de la basura que los científicos de Zaun tiran para un aparato en el que está trabajando._

 _Todavía estoy contenta de que él y los demás nos aceptaran en su banda. No sé como habríamos sobrevivido sin ellos..._

 _-Jessie_

Caitlyn estaba aliviada de lo pacífica que había sido esta entrada, comparada con las que había leído la anterior noche. Pero no revelaba nada interesante. Se recostó en el sofá para estar más cómoda, y retomó la lectura.

 _Entrada 47_

 _Hoy obtuve un numeral. Entre miembros de la banda nos llamamos por números targonianos y nombres código, para que, si alguien es capturado o algo, no puedan decir los nombres reales de los demás. Es un sistema un poco tonto, pero genial al mismo tiempo._

 _Mi numeral es X, así que ahora todos me llaman X o Jinx, el nombre código que me dieron. La historia tras ese nombre es graciosa, bueno, al menos para mí._

 _Había arruinado todo en mis primeras misiones... lo había hecho muy mal, y causé problemas para los que estaban conmigo. Digamos que no debes meterte con las ratas de Zaun. Es como si los animales en esta ciudad fueran tan peligrosos como los humanos... juro que vi a una de ellas andar en dos patas. Todavía tengo miedo de entrar en las alcantarillas._

 _De todos modos, supongo que me llamaron Jinx como insulto, pero les salió el tiro por la culata, ya que me gusta un poco el nombre. Como diría mi padre, es placentero de pronunciar. Lo extraño un montón..._

La firma que Jinx solía poner tenía escrito _-Jinx_ en vez de _-Jessie_.

 _Así que así es como Jinx obtuvo su famoso apodo._

Sacudió su cabeza y puso de lado el insignificante pensamiento, volviendo su atención al diario.

Vio entradas totalmente inútiles, solamente describiendo las aventuras de Jinx y Vi durante el tiempo que estuvieron en Zaun. Empezó a saltearse páginas, esperando encontrar información vital. Mientras salteaba, se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo habían pasado en Zaun realmente. Las entradas debían haberse prolongado por poco más de un año, y seguían.

 _Eso explica un poco la infancia perdida de Vi._

Dejó pasar el pensamiento, y siguió pasando páginas. Eventualmente, llegó a otra entrada que parecía importante.

 _Entrada 71_

 _Parece que la banda necesita más basura de nuevo. Uno de los líderes está intentando mejorar el galpón en el que vivimos, y necesita materiales para ello. Me ofrecí a ir por él, ya que me dijo que me mostraría sus planos para algunos inventos más tarde. De verdad quiero saber cómo diseñó algunas cosas, como el robot que hizo para limpiar el galpón._

 _Supongo que puedo llevar conmigo a Vi. Me estuvo pidiendo que la dejara acompañarme en una misión por un largo tiempo._

 _Bueno, no creo que sea tan malo traerla conmigo. Veamos cómo le va. Si lo hace bien, iremos juntas más a menudo._

 _-Jinx_

Caitlyn resopló, dándose cuenta de que la entrada no era tan importante, y pasó la página para leer otra entrada.

Vacío.

Pestañeó un par de veces, sorprendida, e ignoró la página en blanco, preguntándose si Jinx se la habría salteado.

Pero la página siguiente también estaba en blanco. Siguió hojeando, esperando encontrar algo.

En blanco, en blanco, en blanco. Era ésa la última entrada. No podía serlo, algo debió haber pasado en aquella misión. No pudo volverse loca de repente. Era demasiado inocente para que eso pasara. Quizá no pudo escribir más luego de esa misión. Algo terriblemente malo debió haber ocurrido en esa misión...

Caitlyn cerró el diario, tratando de pensar qué hacer ahora. Nada se le ocurrió, excepto continuar explorando la habitación prohibida donde había encontrado el diario en primer lugar. Dejó el diario, y fue a explorar una vez más.

Al igual que antes, no encontró nada. Había buscado en cada rincón, en cada grieta y en cada superficie de la habitación, y nada apareció.

Se sentó y resopló en frustración. Era el fin. No más revelaciones, no más datos, nada nuevo que le contara algo más sobre Jinx.

Cerró sus ojos, y se concentró en sus pensamientos.

 _Qué hago ahora? Qué puedo hacer? No puedo encontrar nada, y la única opción sería preguntarle a Jinx qué pasó, y dudo que me lo cuente. Seguramente me haría pedazos... Pero, de hecho, ya no sé que pensar de ella._

 _Quizá no intentará matarme? Después de todo, todavía no lo hizo, e incluso me devolvió mi arma y me dejó andar libremente por su casa mientras no está. Es casi como si quisiera que estuviese lo más cómoda posible, y confía en que no me escaparé, incluso si no pudiera incluso si tuviera la oportunidad._

Caitlyn se había dado cuenta hace tiempo de que cada ventana estaba sellada, y que la entrada estaba cerrada con una contraseña la cual no tenía. No podía escapar. Y además, había llegado muy lejos con su investigación para siquiera pensar en escapar.

Mientras meditaba sobre la idea de escapar, un fuerte sonido se escuchó fuera de la casa. Caitlyn se congeló en pánico, sabiendo exactamente lo que era: la puerta de entrada cerrándose.

Frenéticamente, buscó un lugar para esconderse, sabiendo que apenas tenía segundos antes de que Jinx la encontrara. Desafortunadamente, el único espacio apto para esconderse era bajo el escritorio donde había encontrado el diario, y era un lugar muy obvio. La encontraría al instante.

Estaba parada a plena vista sin lugar a dónde ir. Escuchó pasos y su nivel de pánico incrementó.

Maldijo y se metió bajo el escritorio de todos modos, rezando para que Jinx no la encontrara.

Mientras los pasos resonaban, una idea se cruzó por su cabeza. Si Jinx simplemente cruzaba la puerta, podría intentar escabullirse, y pretender que había estado en otra habitación todo el tiempo.

"Sombrerote! Donde estás?" escuchó que Jinx la llamaba. "Oh! Estamos jugando a las escondidas? Amo las escondidas. Espera, estás tratando de darme una fiesta sorpresa, no? Ohh! Las amo incluso más que las escondidas!" los pasos se volvían cada vez más cercanos.

"Amo las fiestas sorpresa. Espero que hayas hecho una torta con toneladas de crema, y que me hayas hecho muchos, muchos regalos." Los pasos y los latidos de su propio corazón estaban dejando sorda a la Sheriff.

Un silencio fuera de la puerta causó que Caitlyn dejara de respirar, con su corazón latiendo aún más rápido.

"Espera." dijo Jinx, y Caitlyn se congeló, "ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños. Quizá esté dándome una bienvenida sorpresa!" aliviada, Caitlyn continuó respirando.

Jinx siguió caminando, acercándose a, lo que Caitlyn creyó, era la habitación de la Sheriff. Caitlyn se movió rápida pero silenciosamente a la puerta, lista para salir apenas Jinx entrara a la otra habitación. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar, y, deteniendo su respiración una vez más, se aferró al mango de la puerta. Escuchó a Jinx abrir la puerta de la otra habitación.

 _Ahora!_

"Volví! Me extrañaste?!" Jinx exclamó animadamente en la habitación vacía, sin notar la presencia de la sheriff que estaba buscando justo detrás suyo.

Hasta que Jinx se dio cuenta de que Caitlyn no estaba en su habitación, la sheriff ya había corrido por el pasillo y llegado al living. Decidió esconderse en el taller, y aparentar que había estado allí todo el tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Jinx seguía en la habitación de Caitlyn, confundida sobre el paradero de la sheriff.

"Dónde podría estar? Sé que no se escapó. No se habrá metido en la habitación, o sí...?" Jinx sacudió su cabeza ante el pensamiento. "Nah, seguro está en el taller. Sí, seguro estuvo esperándome allí todo el tiempo. Ohh, seguro me hizo un arma nueva. Ojalá me haya construido un rifle de francotirador como el suyo!" Jinx, emocionada ante la idea de conseguir un arma nueva, corrió ansiosamente por el pasillo.

Sin embargo, la ansiedad no la distrajo lo suficiente como para no notar cierto libro sobre una mesa en el living...

* * *

"Sorpresa! Bienvenida de nuevo!" exclamó Caitlyn una vez que vio a la peliazul, saliendo de su escondite. Pero rápidamente notó que Jinx no parecía estar sorprendida. De hecho, se veía bastante enojada, lo que asustó un poco a Caitlyn.

 _No esta sonriendo, ni siquiera un poco. Nunca deja de sonreír..._ notó Caitlyn.

"..." La ira silenciosa que emanaba de Jinx estaba causando pánico en la Sheriff.

"Jinx?" La única respuesta de Jinx fue sacar un libro muy incriminatorio de atrás de su espalda.

 _MIERDA! Dejé eso en la mesa?!_ El nivel de pánico de Caitlyn se elevó por las nubes, mientras retrocedía lentamente, alejándose de la criminal.

"Qué es esto?" Jinx murmuró al fin.

Caitlyn intentó disimular. "Eh, parece ser un libro. Por qué lo preguntas?"

"QUÉ ES ESTO?! No te hagas la tonta conmigo o te mataré ahora mismo."

Caitlyn se dio cuenta de que Jinx era más que capaz de cumplir su amenaza, así que pensó dos veces sus siguientes palabras.

Incluso aunque Jinx no tuviera sus armas consigo, estaban en un taller lleno de herramientas, y Jinx se encontraba justo al lado de un escritorio con un martillo sobre él. Y en su estado actual, Caitlyn no creía que Jinx se opondría a usar solamente sus manos para despedazar a la sheriff.

"Es, y estoy segura de que ya lo sabes, tu diario."

"Y por qué esta fuera de la habitación a la que te advertí que no entraras?" Jinx no estaba gritando, pero con su bajísimo y lento tono de voz, haciendo pausas cada par de palabras, Caitlyn deseó que estuviera gritando.

"T-Tenía que ver lo que había dentro. Quería saber lo que te había pasado. No, necesitaba saberlo. Quiero ayudart-" Caitlyn fue interrumpida por Jinx, quien tiró el diario al suelo y se abalanzó contra ella.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Caitlyn fue aplastada contra la pared, con las manos de Jinx apretando su garganta.

"AYUDARME? AYUDARME?! SE SUPONE QUE ESO SEA UNA BROMA? PORQUE NO ME ESTOY RIENDO."

Olvida eso, Jinx es mejor cuando no grita. En otra situación, Caitlyn se hubiera reído del hecho de que, por una vez, Jinx no se estaba riendo de algo que pudiera tomarse como una broma. Sin embargo, le costaba respirar y tratar de estabilizarse al mismo tiempo.

"DE VERDAD CREES QUE PUEDES AYUDARME? DESPUÉS DE TODA LA MIERDA QUE TUVE QUE PASAR?! Después de todo el dolor que sufrí? Después de todos esos solitarios años en Zaun?" Caitlyn notó que Jinx hablaba en un tono más suave cada vez, y que había aflojado la tensión en sus manos, dejando respirar a Caitlyn.

"S-Sí, creo que puedo ayudarte. Y voy a intentar ayudarte, porque creo que puedo, Jessie." Caitlyn de verdad sentía todo lo que estaba diciendo, pero Jinx sacudió su cabeza.

"No me llames así. Jessie murió hace mucho tiempo. Murió en Zaun, en un laboratorio donde se convirtió en Jinx. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía a nadie, y de que nadie vendría a rescatarla. Así que no intentes salvarme. No tiene sentido intentarlo. Nadie puede ayudarme..."

Jinx dejó ir a por completo a Caitlyn, y se dejó caer al suelo, agobiada por el peso de sus heridas mentales y emocionales. Entonces hizo la única cosa que Caitlyn nunca habría esperado que hiciera en esta situación: llorar.

Comenzó a sollozar en el suelo, dejando a Caitlyn en shock. Pero, cuando la confusión se desvaneció, Caitlyn se sentó y, suavemente, envolvió a la peliazul en un tierno abrazo.

"Todo va a estar bien, Jinx. Te voy a ayudar. Te voy a arreglar, incluso si no crees que pueda," Caitlyn susurró en el oído de Jinx, acercando más a la chica destrozada.

Jinx siguió llorando, pero mucho menos fuerte, lo que Caitlyn agradeció. Mientras abrazaba a Jinx, no podía evitar preguntarse... _¿cómo voy a hacer para ayudarla?_

* * *

Habían estado en el suelo del taller por más de una hora. Cuando Jinx finalmente dejó de llorar, Caitlyn la observó, sólo para darse cuenta de que había llorado hasta dormirse. Caitlyn resopló de cansancio, pero buscó un lugar apropiado para que Jinx descansara. Levantó a la criminal, quien era sorprendentemente más pesada de lo que parecía, y la llevó hasta su habitación.

Tropezando durante todo el camino, Caitlyn logró llevar a Jinx hasta su cama. Mientras la envolvía en las sábanas, se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cansada de todos los eventos del día. Pero antes de que pudiera ir a dormir a su propia habitación, la chica la tomó de la mano.

"Por favor, quédate. No quiero las pesadillas. No de nuevo," le suplicó una Jinx semi-consciente. Caitlyn analizó el pedido en su mente, pero no tardó mucho en ceder ante el cansancio y la simpatía y tomó una decisión. Mientras se acostaba al lado de Jinx, un sólo pensamiento rondaba por su mente: _tenemos un largo camino por recorrer..._

* * *

Vi estaba enojada. No, olvida eso. Estaba **furiosa**. Tenía idiotas hablándole todo el día.

Primero, los estúpidos de sus jefes quienes le asignaban más trabajo, y le exigían que se hiciera cargo de todo, ya que era la mano derecha de la sheriff y sabía como mantener bajo control a los otros oficiales.

Después, estaban los idiotas que venían a ofrecerle su simpatía y condolencias, haciéndole saber cuánto significaba Caitlyn para ellos y para la ciudad en sí. Como si de verdad les importara la sheriff, en vez del trabajo que hacía por la ciudad.

Por último, tenía a los estúpidos novatos que estaban actuando como malditos cuerpos sin cabeza sin Caitlyn diciéndoles qué hacer por un mes.

Pero a cada maldito idiota, ella le decía dos cosas: uno, Caitlyn está viva, y dos, vete a la mierda (no le decía lo segundo a sus jefes, obviamente).

Se rehusaba a creer que Caitlyn había muerto. Jinx era muchas cosas y hacía muchas cosas, pero una cosa de la que Vi estaba segura, era de que Jinx no las mataría ni a Caitlyn ni a ella. Además de la protección de la Academia, Jinx no las mataría simplemente porque se divertía molestándolas.

Así que, Vi no aceptaría el hecho de que Caitlyn estuviese muerta. Hasta que no viera el cadáver podrido de su compañera, no iba a creerse ninguna mierda de esas. Y es por eso que se encontraba en el laboratorio de Jayce.

Le había pedido ayuda para encontrar a su amiga, y él finalmente había encontrado información que podría ayudarlos.

"Encontré una pista. Alguien dijo haber visto a Jinx caminando por los distritos bajos, y que se veía sospechosa," le dijo Jayce. Y por la primera vez desde la desaparición de Caitlyn, Vi sonrió.

* * *

 **(Nota del autor original)**

 **Así que, pedazo de capítulo. Bastante interesante, eh? De todos modos, perdón por tardar tanto en escribirlo. Estuve experimentando un bloqueo de escritor últimamente, y, además, estuve priorizando una de mis otras historias, Of Science and Love (algunos de ustedes habrán notado esto). Esa historia ha sido, generalmente, más fácil de escribir, así que me concentré en ella durante el bloqueo.**

 **Pero tras terminar este difícil capítulo, debería poder ser capaz de escribir nuevos más frecuentemente. Este capítulo me tomó dos semanas para escribir, simplemente por la dirección que quería que la trama tomase.**

 **En el borrador original, Caitlyn descubriría lo que le pasó a Jinx luego de la famosa misión descrita en la última entrada. Además, no fue atrapada por Jinx.**

 **Pero me gustó la manera en la que terminó este capítulo, ya que me permitió mostrar un nuevo lado de Jinx, y fortalecer la relación entre ella y Caitlyn. (Y me dejará esperar hasta varios capítulos más adelante para que se enteren de lo que pasó en la misión -insertar troll face aquí-)**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. Dejen una review haciéndome saber cómo estuvo, y si hay algo que necesite cambiar. Cualquier crítica es positiva. No puedo crecer como escritor si nadie me dice qué tal estuvo mi historia, por lo que todo es apreciado (excepto hateo, obviamente).**


End file.
